Feelings Resurfaced
by otownroxx
Summary: Rory meets a guy at a bookstore that just opened, and agrees to go on a double date with him, his best friend and his friend's girlfriend. What will happen?? Well you're just going to have to read and find out. [my first FUTURE FIC][complete]
1. The Literati Corner and a new friend

****

A/N: A new story--yay!! HeHe. This one isn't as good as 'CoffeeJunkie02 meets NYer02', I must say...I guess that's not a good way to start out if I want you to keep reading, though, now is it?? Anyway, I'll let you judge for yurself if you wanna keep reading or not. Please, no flames...just constructive criticism?? Thanks guys. So...enjoy, and don't forget to review. I'm gonna go back to the 'I'll add the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews' rule. ;) That's all...hope you like it!! [Oh, and another thing--I know it's ooc, but hopefully later on it will be better. Just keep reading.]

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **1

****

"Have a nice day," Shea Taylor said, a fake smile on his face. He watched the elderly woman walk off, and as soon as the door closed behind her, the smile left his face. He rolled his eyes, flexing his jaw.

"Whoever said it never hurts to smile, huh?" a voice asked.

Shea grinned, turning around to face his best friend. "Dude, don't make me laugh. I think I pulled something. I may never smile again."

"Don't joke. Your smile is good for business."

"So you've told me. I should get a raise or something for having to smile this much." Shea rubbed his face.

"Sorry to disappoint ya, kid, but we've only been open two weeks. Can't afford any raises yet."

"Look at you, all modest. Ever since you re-opened my grandfather's bookstore, there have been twice the number of customers and three times the sales. How do you do it?"

Jess Mariano, the Literati Corner's new owner, shrugged. "It's not that hard. You stock books, you hire people to stand at the counter to ring up sales, and you wake up early to open the store. That's all there is to it."

"Sure," Shea replied. "If that's all there is to it, then how come my grandfather left the bookstore to _you _instead of _me_, his own flesh and blood, in his will?"

"Easy. He liked me better." Jess laughed, ducking as his friend swatted at him. "Okay, I'm going to go sort through some books in the back."

"Go right ahead, I got it covered." Shea opened and closed the cash register repeatedly, obviously out of boredom.

"Stop that," Jess ordered. He disappeared into the back room just as the bell above the door jingled and a teenage girl walk in. Shea put on another fake smile and went back to work.

"I'm coming home tomorrow," Rory Gilmore announced. "I _know_ I said that last week, but I had to look for a job. I _need_ a job. I can barely afford rent as it is." She paused, moving her cell phone to her other ear as she listened to her mother's response. "No, I'm not moving back. I'm getting a _job_."

She raise her arm for a cab, and one screeched to a halt at her feet. She got in and told the driver where to go.

"Mom, no. I'm not--I'm--_no_!" Rory laughed. "I'm coming back tomorrow afternoon, but I have to be back by Sunday evening." She paused. "Yes, I _know_ I can stay as long as I want because I'm not working, but--oh, hold on. Hey--can you let me out here?" she asked, addressing the cab driver.

He obediently pulled over, and Rory paid him and got out. He sped away, and Rory vaguely heard her mother's whine for attention on the other end of the phone.

"Mom, can I call you back? I just found the cutest little bookstore. Actually, it's pretty big, but you know what I mean. I'll call you later? Bye."

Rory hung up and stared at the store before her in awe. "I'm going to love living here," she said to herself, making her way into the building.

Her eyes darted around the room. There were so many books...she didn't know where to even begin looking.

Suddenly, a handsome man appeared before her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "You look new; I haven't seen you around."

"Oh, yeah, I kind of am. I just moved here about a month ago. I haven't noticed this place before."

"It's only been open a few weeks. It used to be my grandfather's store, but he passed away recently."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, he died peacefully," the man told her. "Anyway, he left this place to my best friend, and he kind of fixed it up. So you probably _wouldn't_ have recognized it, I guess."

Rory smiled. "Looks like a great collection you have here."

"Yeah. I'm not much of a reader, though," he admitted. "It's all my friend's picks. We've got some real classics here."

"Oh. Well I think I'll just browse around..." Rory told him.

"Tell me if you need help with anything," he called over his shoulder as he walked back to the counter.

"Will do," Rory mumbled, already scanning the shelves of books.

Forty-five minutes later, she dropped a pile of books onto the counter in front of the man she had talked to earlier.

"Done!"

"Wow, I thought you got lost," he joked. "Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I didn't look at everything yet. This is just from that side of the room." She pointed. "I have to get going, so I'll come back and finish looking some other time."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Okay, guess I'll be seeing you," he said as she handed him the money for her books. He put them in a bag and she took it from him.

"Yup, probably. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Rory left the bookstore, and Shea whistled softly just as Jess came back into the room.

"What?" Jess asked, following his friend's gaze. All he saw was the entrance to the bookstore...

"I think I'm in love," Shea joked.

"Taylor in love? Now _that's_ a first," Jess said sarcastically. Shea had a new 'love' every day.

"You should have seen this girl," Shea exclaimed.

"Okay, describe."

"She was tall--"

"If your next words are 'dark and handsome', let me just stop you right there."

Shea laughed. "She had dark hair, and blue eyes, pale skin..."

"Sounds like yesterday's love."

"No way. She spent almost an hour here, and she came back with about twenty books and said she had only looked at the first few aisles. She said she'd come back later when she had _time_. Nobody has ever spent that much _time_ in this bookstore. Besides, I don't think 'yesterday's love' even knew how to read." Shea frowned.

"Sounds like a girl I used to know," Jess commented thoughtfully, choosing not to say anything about _the other girl not knowing how to read_ comment. "So, what's this one's name--Ashley? Christina? Lily?"

"I didn't get her name. She said she'd come back, though. And when she does, I'm going to ask her out."

"Good luck."

"Luck? I don't need luck, don't jinx me."

"Sorry, my mistake."

"So, Mariano, how's Sarah treatin' ya?"

Jess laughed. "It's going good."

"Get the feeling yet?"

"Nope."

"Cool. Maybe this one's a keeper," Shea said, making a weird face and giving Jess a thumbs up.

Jess sighed. Every time he got a girlfriend, it never lasted very long. He started thinking about Rory Gilmore, a girl from his past. At the time, he thought it was just a crush. But after he moved to Bridgeport, and she went off to Harvard, Jess knew different. Never a day went by when he didn't think about her and wonder 'What if he had just confessed his feelings to her?' or 'What _if_ he stayed in Stars Hollow?'

But now, it was too late for 'what if's'. He frequently talked to his uncle, Luke, who told him that Rory had moved again a few weeks ago. He didn't say where, but it didn't much matter. So he moved back to New York, thinking that maybe if he got out of Connecticut altogether, he could finally be rid of the memory of Rory. No such luck.

Jess, now twenty-three years old, remembered the day he left Stars Hollow, Connecticut, as if it were yesterday...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Is that it?" Luke Danes asked his nephew.

"Yeah. You can just ship the rest of my stuff whenever," Jess replied.

"Call me as soon as you get there, alright?"

"Yeah." Jess glanced around as he piled his suitcases into the back of Luke's truck. "Where's Rory?"

Luke frowned, shaking his head.

"She already left?" Jess asked. Without saying goodbye? _he silently added._

"I'm sorry, Jess. She left this morning."

"Huh."

Jess nodded, a sadness he had never known before creeping into his heart.

Luke felt for him, he really did. He knew how much Rory had meant to Jess, and even though his nephew was a nuisance, no one deserved that kind of pain.

Jess held back his emotions. No point in obsessing over her, since she apparently didn't care enough about him to even say goodbye.

"We have to go," he said emotionlessly.

"Alright, sure. Let me just call Lorelai. She wanted to say bye."

Jess, surprised, looking up. "She did?"

"Yeah. She said she has something for you."

More than a little curious, Jess waited for Luke to call Lorelai, and then they got in the truck and headed to her house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, Mariano, wake the hell up!"

Jess snapped out of his daydream, blinking and looking at his friend.

"You're scaring the customers."

Jess looked around. "Ms. Fisher is the only one here. And she can barely even see anymore. I don't know why she still comes in here."

"I don't think she had anywhere else to go," Shea said with a sigh. He nodded at the small old woman as she looked up. "Are you finding everything alright, Ms. Fisher?"

"What?" she asked. "I don't need help. And if I did, I wouldn't ask for _yours_."

Jess grinned, walking over to her. "Hello Ms. Fisher, how are you?"

She smiled at him. "I'm good. You have a good collection of books here."

She said that every day. Jess didn't even think she realized that she came into the bookstore every day. She never bought anything; she just browsed around for awhile, said hello to Jess, shot death glares at Shea, and left. Every day.

"Thank you. Did you find anything today?"

She sighed. "Not this time. But you have a good collection. Good collection," she echoed, almost to herself. Her eyes flicked back to Jess. "I must go now. Mr. Fisher is waiting outside for me."

"Tell him I said hello," Jess said politely.

She nodded, slowly walking off. As soon as the door was safely closed behind her, Shea turned to Jess.

"What the hell did I ever do to her?"

Jess shrugged, laughing.

****

*****

"Yes, Mom, I told you I'm coming. I'll just be a little late."

Rory placed some clothes into her open suitcase, talking to her mother on speakerphone.

"Aw. Hurry, I'm bored."

"Talk to Luke."

"No. He won't give me anymore coffee," Lorelai said stubbornly.

__

Mom and her coffee, Rory thought with a grin as she grabbed some books and stuffed them in her suitcase_. Some things never change._

"How dare he," she joked. "Listen, if you want me to get there tonight, I have to leave soon."

"Alright," Lorelai agreed reluctantly. "Bye sweets."

Rory told her mother goodbye and hung up the phone. She frowned at her suitcase. Did she have enough books? She ran a hand over the half dozen or so books laying on top of her clothes.

__

Maybe I should check out that bookstore again. At least finish looking.

That decided, she left her small apartment and headed back to the bookstore that she had left not long ago. Upon entering it, however, she was hit with a flashback.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Ror, you'd better hurry. Your bus leaves in twenty," Lorelai called.

Rory came out of her room, a suitcase in each hand. She set them next to the box on the floor, which she picked up and placed on the coffee table.

"I don't have time to go to Luke's. Tell him bye again for me, will you? And give this box to Jess."

Lorelai picked up the shoebox and shook it, holding it close to her ear. "What's in it? It's heavy...and it's got a clunky sound to it."

"Mom! What if it were breakable?"

"Is it?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, okay." Lorelai shook it some more. "What's in it?" she repeated. She picked at the tape that sealed the box closed.

"It's some books I borrowed," Rory answered, taking the box away from her mother.

"Books? How boring. I know what you'd rather_ give him," Lorelai teased._

"Mom, please," Rory said tiredly.

"He's gonna be upset that you didn't say goodbye..."

Rory let out a breath. "Yeah, well, he should have thought of that before."

Lorelai said nothing. She picked up one of Rory's suitcases and led the way outside to the jeep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Back so soon?"

Rory snapped back to the present. "Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"Need any help this time, or you got it?" Shea asked.

"I think I got it." Rory went to the bookshelf where she had left off and saw out of the corner of her eye that he was following her.

"By the way, my name is Shea."

Rory smiled. "Hi, I'm Rory."

"Rory. That's unusual."

"It's short for Lorelai."

"Cool."

She laughed, her eyes going back to scanning the bookshelf.

Shea rubbed his hands together, a nervous habit. He cleared his throat. "I know we just met and everything, but would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

Startled, Rory slowly turned around. "Um..."

"If you aren't interested..." Shea trailed off, after a moment.

Rory bit her lip. She really couldn't avoid guys forever. Just because she got her heart broken before, didn't mean _all_ guys were bad.

"It's not that," she said quickly. "It's just...I'm going out of town. In fact, I was leaving right after I bought some more books."

"How long will you be gone?" he asked curiously.

She tried to hide a smile. "Just for a few days. I'll probably be back around Tuesday."

Rory realized she had told Lorelai she'd leave on Sunday, but she figured that her mother would talk her into spending a few more days in Stars Hollow, like she always did. No wonder Rory didn't know much about Hudson yet, like where all the good restaurants and hangouts were. She wasn't 'home' long enough to find out! It was almost as if she never left Stars Hollow. 'Who am I kidding? Maybe I should just move back, like Mom says...'

"We could get together on Wednesday, if that's better for you?"

Rory thought about it. A voice in her head told her to go for it, and she found herself accepting Shea's offer.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to double with my friend and his girlfriend."

Double? Not exactly the typical first date, but, hey, at least it wouldn't be as intimate. In fact, it would probably be a lot easier for her if there were other people there. Besides, what did she know about this guy, anyway, other than his name? He already said he didn't really read--he could be a total bore. She usually preferred the intellectual types. Her literary arguments with Jess had been a favorite pastime of hers.

__

Oh, god, not him again! When would she get over this? She was sick and tired of constantly thinking about him. It had, after all, been five years! Shouldn't she be past this already?

"Hello? Rory?"

Rory blushed, the thoughts of Jess slowly floating to the back of her mind, where they always were.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a second there. Sure, a double date sounds fine."

"Okay. Here is my number," She said, quickly scrawling his digits on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "You can call me when you get back, and we'll plan it."

"Alright."

He left, and Rory went back to searching for books. Her stomach was in knots. She hadn't been on an actual date in months. She was glad that she was going home to Stars Hollow. Then she could ask her mother for advice on how to act so she didn't screw this one up.

****

A/N: how do you like it so far?? I may not be updating this one every 4 days like I did 'CoffeeJunkie02 meets NYer02', b/c it's taking me longer to write this one for some reason, but...i'll try not to take WEEKS like I did for 'Mixed Emotions', k?? ;) anyway, please review...it's greatly appreciated!! Thanks!!

Oh, and...i need some more fanfics on my website [http://www.geocities.com/vgm269] if you have any and wouldn't mind letting me host them, send 'em over!! Please...i especially need some new categories...


	2. Sleeping Beauty and the heartbreaker

****

A/N: jsyk, if you are wondering, the flashbacks will *hopefully* make more sense and come together and all that as the chapters go on. Yes, I plan on having more flashbacks. ;) Unless you guys don't like 'em, and if that's the case--just tell me. *shrug* Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! And thanks to Alex for proof'ing for me. Enjoy the new chapter ~*

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **2

"Rory's here!" Lorelai cried, jumping up as her daughter's car pulled into the driveway.

Luke stood up as Lorelai ran to the front door and threw it open. She met Rory half way, and they threw their arms around each other.

"I missed you _so_ much," Lorelai gushed.

"Great. Me too. Mind letting go a little?"

Lorelai shook her head, pulling back. She held Rory at arm's length and studied her face.

"You moving back?"

"Do we have to go through this every weekend?"

"Yes. And you missed it last weekend, so I'll be asking again later. Oh, look, Luke finally made it out here. Luke, we want coffee..."

"So?" he replied. He smiled at Rory. "Hey Rory."

"Hey Luke!" She gave him a hug, and he awkwardly placed a hand on her back, hugging her back. "God, I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too, hun."

"Yeah. It's good to see you, Rory," Luke added. "Sorry, but I have to get back to the diner. I just came to say hi."

"You did not," Rory teased.

"What?"

"You came to see Mom."

Luke's face turned pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and I both know Mom would have dragged me to the diner as soon as I got back, and you could have said hi then."

"Rory, leave Luke alone."

Luke sighed in relief.

"I mean, can he help it if he's _so_ in love with me, he can't wait until then? After all, I _am_--"

"I'm leaving now," Luke interrupted, his face now bright red.

Lorelai and Rory laughed, following him to the diner. Much to Luke's relief, however, the girls soon lost interest in teasing him and started catching up on the week's events.

****

*****

"So are you going?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rory replied. She rubbed her temples. "I almost told him no."

"Aw, hun, you really need to forget about Jess. It was five years ago, just let it go," Lorelai said lightly.

"I know. Believe me, I've tried. I just never got closure."

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but...he feels the same way you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Jess still calls Luke. Luke says he talks about you a lot. He asks about you."

Rory's jaw dropped. "But...why didn't you tell me this before?" she cried.

"I don't know. I was sort of hoping you would just forget about him and move on."

"It wasn't that easy with him, Mom."

"I know," Lorelai sighed.

"Wait. Luke...he didn't tell Jess where I live now, did he?"

"No. He told him you moved from Cambridge, though."

"Oh. And he still lives in Bridgeport?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, he moved too...I think."

"Where?"

"I don't remember," Lorelai lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Rory let it drop. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to bed, okay? I'll be in a better mood tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright. Night, hun."

"Night," Rory echoed, disappearing into her old bedroom.

****

*****

"So let me get this straight. You want me and Sarah to come with you on your date?"

"Double date."

"Right, double date." Jess made a face. "I don't know, man. Sarah and I--"

"Are you talking about me again?" a voice called.

Jess and Shea both looked up as Sarah Miller walked over. She grabbed Jess's hands and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

Shea rolled his eyes and Jess glanced at him. "Yeah," he told Sarah. "Shea wants us to go on his date with him."

"He finally got someone to agree to go out with him? That's great! Count me in!"

"Hey. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it's not like I'm some big ugly loser or something. In fact, in high school I was quite the heartbreaker."

"Yeah. What happened?" Jess asked.

Sarah's hands flew to her face and she stifled a laugh.

"That hurts, man," Shea responded, an injured look on his face.

Actually, it wasn't so hard to think of Shea as the 'heartbreaker' type. After all, being born and raised in southern California _did_ have its advantages. He had short, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and a good build. Not too much muscles, not too scrawny. If you could picture such a guy. It was hard to believe that he rarely went on dates. He just found it hard...meeting new people. If he could just date his friends, well, then he'd be set. That's why he needed Jess and Sarah there.

"You know we're joking. If Sarah's in, I'm in."

"Awesome! It's on Tuesday."

"Oh no...Tuesday?" Sarah's face fell.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a competition on Tuesday."

Sarah was a dancer. She belonged to some organization or other, and frequently went to competitions and what not. Jess didn't really know much about it--dancing wasn't exactly 'his thing'.

"Skip it."

Sarah gave Shea a dirty look. "I cannot _skip_ the competition," she snapped.

"Woah, simmer down. I was joking."

Sarah thought about it. "Well, actually...my competition is early, so I _could _come...just a little late. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Shea shrugged. Sarah reached over and messed up his hair.

"Okay, well I just came by to see if you guys wanted to accompany me to lunch. I'm starved."

"Food!" Shea cried.

Sarah laughed, linking her arms through each of the boys' and leading the way outside. Jess flipped the 'Out to lunch' sign as they left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Wake up, sleeping beauty..."

Rory slowly opened her eyes. "Mom?"

"Who else?" Lorelai replied. "Get up, get up! Let's go to Luke's."

"I don't want to go to Luke's. I wanted to hang out with you today. You've got to work tomorrow, so I won't be able to see you much before I go. Today was our hanging out day."

"Aw, one cup of coffee and we're gone, babe. Promise."

"Alright, one cup of coffee," Rory relented. "Let me change first. I'll only be a minute."

"No woman is ever--"

"Okay, I'll take two."

"Better. Hurry, hun, or the good seats will be taken."

Rory grinned, watching as her mother left. She quickly changed clothes and then went to her bookshelf and gingerly picked up a book, opening it and taking out the envelope that was inside the front cover.

She swallowed, her hand shaking as she put the book back in its rightful place. Then she stuffed the envelope into her coat pocket and left her room, calling to her mother.

"Mom? I'm ready."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ready?"

Rory shook her head to be rid of the memory. She took a deep breath, regarding her mother thoughtfully.

"Can we go to Al's Pancake World instead?" she asked.

"Hun, Jess isn't here...there's no reason to stay away from Luke's. Unless you really wanted to go to Al's, which of course is fine."

Rory sighed. "You're right. I guess I've just been a little dopey lately because of the pills I've been taking."

__

"Pills?"

"Yeah, for the headaches I've been getting lately."

"God, Ror, you almost gave Mommy a heart attack," Lorelai cried, her hand to her chest. "Are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern, but her face showed relief.

"Yeah. Just headaches, nothing serious."

"If you're sure..." Lorelai trailed off.

"I am."

"Alright then. Luke's it is?"

"Luke's it is," Rory confirmed.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Do what?" Sarah responded, pressing some buttons on the treadmill she was on to make it go faster.

"Go on this double date thing," Jess responded.

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"But you have a competition, and you'll probably be tired right after it, and--"

"Are you trying to get me to not go? Do you have a crush on the mystery girl?" Sarah teased.

"No, I'm just thinking about you. God forbid," Jess said sarcastically.

"I _want_ to go. I'll just be a little late, that's all. Hey, did you see the girl yet?"

"Nope. Taylor said she came in while I was in the back."

"Guess it'll just be a surprise, then, huh?"

"Guess so," Jess replied, groaning slightly as he lifted the weights in his hands with deadened arms. "That's it, I'm done," he said, his breath coming in short gasps.

Sarah pressed a few more buttons on the treadmill and it stopped. "Me too."

They left the gym and headed back to Jess's apartment.

"Did he ever tell us _why_ he wanted us to come?" Jess asked.

Sarah thought back to their earlier conversation with Shea. "No," she answered after a moment, "I don't think he did. That's strange. Maybe he's shy around her and needs us around to make him feel comfortable."

"Maybe. But what about the girl? Why would she want us around, too?"

"For the same reasons."

"Okay." Jess yawned. He was tired, and he didn't want to argue, so he let it drop.

"Are you sure you have to leave on Sunday?"

Rory glanced at her mother. "Can you please just let it go, so we can start having fun?"

"You're not having fun yet? Where's Luke--he's a _barrel_ of laughs..."

Rory grinned, spotting Luke behind the counter arguing with Taylor. "I'll tell you what. You stop pressuring me to move back, and I'll..." She pretended to think about it. "I'll stay for a few more days. Until Tuesday."

"Deal!"

Laughing, Rory called to Luke that she needed more coffee. "It's not going to pour itself, Luke."

He walked over. "Nice to have you back, Rory. You're becoming more and more like your mother every time I see you."

"And that's bad?" Lorelai demanded.

He smiled. "Not all bad," he answered, pouring them coffee and walking off.

Rory playfully nudged her mother. "What's been going on with you and Luke?"

Lorelai shrugged. "He and I...we go out sometimes."

"Get out."

"Nothing special, just dinner. And sometimes a movie. Nothing _romantic_."

"Dinner and a movie _are_ romantic," Rory replied, a grin on her face.

"Whatever."

"So do you _like_ him, or is dating him just something to pass the time?"

"Do I like Luke?" Lorelai repeated. She thought about it. "Yeah, I guess so. But like I said, we only go out once in awhile. We weren't exactly dat_ing_. We just dat_ed_."

"Oh wow...this is great. Does Miss Patty know?"

"Hun, no one can keep a secret in this town. Especially from Patty. Everyone knows everything."

"How come you didn't tell me this before?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well, it shouldn't be anything new. You know Babette and Miss Patty can't keep a--"

"No, I mean you and Luke."

"Oh. Like I said, it's nothing serious," Lorelai said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Have you kissed him?" Rory wanted to know, laughing.

"No."

"Did you want to kiss him?"

Just as Lorelai was about to answer, Luke walked over. "Did you want anything else?"

"No thanks, _Luke_."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He frowned.

"You don't want to know. Hurry, run away!" Lorelai exclaimed.

He shook his head, walking off. Lorelai and Rory exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

A feeling of déjà vu came over Rory, and she gasped.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

Rory sat down at the desk in her room and pulled out a pen and piece of paper from one of the drawers. She hesitantly began writing, frequently pausing to chew on the end of her pen cap.

She had just gotten back from Luke's, where she had seen Jess flirting with some girl at the counter. Feeling a twinge of jealousy, she and her mother had made fun of the girl until she had left. Rory couldn't remember ever having laughed so hard in her life. But it was an act. She was jealous, she knew, but she shouldn't be. She was still with Dean! But maybe that was an act, too...

She didn't know, but she knew that she had to figure it out. And soon. Because, although it seemed that Jess was interested in her, she knew he wouldn't wait around forever for her to make up her mind.

So she decided to write him a letter telling him how she felt. She just hoped he felt the same way, or it would be totally embarrassing, not to mention awkward, being around him.

She thought some more, but figured it would probably be better if she just did it. If she thought about it too_ much, she knew she'd chicken out. So she pressed her pen to the paper and began to write._

****

Dear Jess,

You're probably wondering why I'm writing you, huh? Well, I have some things I need to say that I don't think I'll be able to once I see you. I don't know how you'll react to what I have to tell you, but I can't deny it anymore. I can't hold back these feelings and just hope they go away. I like you, Jess. I think I always have, actually. And I think you have, too. I like to think that the only reason you didn't say anything was because Dean was there. You let me decide, on my own, what I wanted. I'm sorry it's taken this long, but I think I finally figured it out. I want you_, Jess. That is, if you want me. I know I have more to say--a _lot_ more--but my head it spinning right now. I want to wait to say anything else until I know how you feel about this. So, I don't know, write me back, or call me or something. I'll be waiting._

-Rory

Rory set down her pen and read over her letter. Satisfied, and maybe a little scared and nervous, she folded the letter and stuck it inside the front cover of one of her favorite books for safe-keeping. Then she placed the book on her bookshelf. Looking over her shoulder one last time, she walked out of her room and went to find her mother.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

A/N: Well?? How am I doing?? Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!! ;)


	3. A slammin' outfit and a call to Luke

****

A/N:: man, I've been trying to add this chapter for like 2 hours...grr. ff.net wouldn't let me login until now. *mad face*. lol anyway, I didn't get a chance to proofread all of this chapter yet...but I did find some mistakes in the beginning, so if you find any--sorry!! but anyway~* here's the chapter . . . enjoy.

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **3

"What should I wear tomorrow?" Rory asked thoughtfully, rifling through her mother's closet.

"Wear what you're wearing now and maybe you'll forget what day it is."

"Mom, give me another month. If I don't find a job by then, I'll...think about moving back."

"Ooh, yay!" Lorelai cried, her eyes lighting up like a little kid. She threw her arms around Rory.

Rory tried her best to disentangle herself from Lorelai's arms, but it was no use. "I said I'd _think_ about it," Rory reminded her.

Lorelai only responded by hugging her daughter more tightly.

A few minutes later, they had a nice outfit picked out. Rory tried it on and looked at Lorelai.

"Well?"

"It's _slammin'_," Lorelai declared.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you say _slammin'_?"

"Since now," Lorelai said matter of factly. "I watched _Save The Last Dance_ earlier, okay? Just humor me."

Rory laughed.

****

*****

"You ready?" Lorelai called.

Rory appeared from her bedroom with her two suitcases. Lorelai hurried to take one from her.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai responded, opening the front door and leading the way to the car.

"Well, last time I was here, you didn't help me with my suitcases. In fact, if I remember correctly, you tried to hand me _more_ stuff in hope that I would just drop everything and stay."

"And didn't you? Well, only for five more minutes, but still."

"Mom."

"Luke promised me a cookie and some coffee if I was good," Lorelai admitted, shamefaced. She grinned.

"There we go," Rory laughed. "Okay, so let's go to Luke's."

They piled Rory's suitcases into the trunk of her car and then they were off. Minutes later, they reached Luke's. Walking in and greeting people as they went, Rory and Lorelai finally sat down at the counter.

"Hey Luke," they chorused.

He came over and poured them each a cup of coffee. "Hey."

"Oh...can I get mine to go?" Rory asked.

He nodded, pouring some more coffee for her.

"You didn't have to pour more coffee. You just wasted that--"

"It won't go to waste, trust me," Luke replied, looking pointedly at Lorelai. She smiled back at him.

"Who, me?" she asked innocently.

"Oh. Right. Anyway, I just came to say bye. I'll probably see you next week, though," Rory went on.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Luke. Bye Mom."

Lorelai gave her a hug. "Bye hun." Rory started to walk off, but Lorelai called after her. "Oh, call me after you come back from your date, okay? And, oh, take pictures if at _all_ possible!"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Luke asked casually.

"Don't tell him, Ror, he's a spy," Lorelai stage-whispered. "And Luke, by the way," she added, "You owe me a cookie."

Rory grinned. "Just some guy I met a few days ago," she said, addressing Luke. "It's nothing special, I don't even know him."

"Like a blind date?" Luke asked, completely ignoring Lorelai, who was still holding her hand out for a cookie. Finally she went over to get one herself. For once, he didn't stop her, which didn't go unnoticed by Rory.

"Exactly," Rory answered. "Except that I've seen him before, talked to him before, and, oh yeah, he asked me out."

Luke nodded. "Bye Rory," he repeated.

"Bye Luke," Rory chirped, giving her mother another quick hug before leaving the diner.

"Are you going to tell Jess about Rory going out on a date?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Maybe. Are you going to tell Rory that Jess has a girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

Luke nodded at Lorelai. "When do you think they'll find out they live in the same town?"

"Hopefully soon. If not, we'll have to resort to drastic measures, because this secret is driving me crazy."

****

*****

"Did your date call yet?" Jess asked, glancing up as he placed a book on the bookshelf before him.

Shea counted out change for a customer, said "Have a nice day", and turned to Jess.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her. Tomorrow's still good, right?"

"Yeah. Sarah and I will be there. She'll be about twenty minutes late, but...she's coming."

"Okay, cool. Our reservations are for seven," Shea replied.

"Alright. I'll be there."

Shea nodded. "Don't forget," he warned.

"You've only reminded me fifty times; that's not a problem."

"Awesome. So what's up tonight? You and Sarah going out?"

Jess looked up again. He really felt sorry for his friend sometimes. He looked so lonely...That's why he was glad Shea asked out this girl. Hopefully things worked out this time around.

"Nah. She's rehearsing for tomorrow's competition," Jess explained. "I thought maybe you and I could hang out."

"Uh, sure. Anything special in mind?"

Jess frowned. "No, but I'm sure we'll think of something. You finish up here and I'll be right back. I just need to make a quick call."

He started to turn away, but stopped as Shea called after him, "Tell Luke I said hello."

Jess glanced over his shoulder, nodded, and went into the back office. He sat down at his desk, reaching for the phone and dialing the familiar digits.

Luke picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke."

"Jess?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Uh...nothing."

Jess smirked. He knew his uncle so well... "Tell Lorelai I said hi." He waited for Luke to relay the message to her before adding, "Oh, and Shea says hey."

"So does Lorelai."

"Okay."

"So why did you call? Just to check in?"

"Uh, yeah. How is everyone?"

"Well," Luke began, "Lorelai and I are fine, as usual, and the rest of the town is just as crazy as when you left."

"Huh."

"And Rory..."

"Yeah?" Jess's heart started beating faster just at the sound of her name.

"Actually, she was just here. She left about half an hour ago."

"She was in Stars Hollow?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. She came down for a few days."

"Huh." Jess couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well," he said finally, "I just wanted to call and say hi. Sarah's out rehearsing for her dance competition tomorrow, so Shea and I are going to go do our own thing tonight."

"Alright. Have fun."

"So everyone's good?" Jess asked suddenly. "You, Lorelai, Rory--"

"We're all fine. And Rory, she's doing better. In fact, she's got a date."

Jess frowned. _A date, huh?_

"Huh."

"So...yeah, we're good. Well I better get back. The food is getting backed up over here. I need to get back to work."

"Alright. Bye Luke."

Jess hung up the phone, sighing.

__

A date, huh?

"Smooth, Luke," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I thought so," he replied, pouring her yet another cup of coffee. Geez, didn't she ever need to use the restroom? It was like her stomach was a bottomless pit or something.

"Well, you could have fit it into the conversation better."

"And how would you have told Rory?" Luke wanted to know.

"I don't know...Maybe I would've thrown in some subtle, but not _too_ subtle, movie references..."

"Like..." he prodded.

"Like Legally Blonde. You know, when Elle went to Harvard to get back with her boyfriend only to find he was with someone else? Not the best reference. I could do better later. With more coffee."

"If you say so."

Lorelai shrugged, getting bored with the conversation. "So, what's it going to take to get another cup of coffee?" She blushed when Luke just stared at her.

He smirked, going to get the coffeepot. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Shea asked.

Jess nodded. "Let's go," he replied, following his friend outside. He locked the bookstore behind them and went over to Shea's car. "So, where are we going?"

Jess gasped as another flashback hit him just then.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Where are you going?" Luke demanded. "Jess--coffee!"

Jess narrowed his eyes. "Try expanding your vocabulary," he told his uncle. "Read a book; it has been know to help."

"Thanks for the advice. Coffee_."_

Rolling his eyes, Jess went to make the coffee.

Just then the bell above the door jingled and Rory walked up to the counter. Luke glanced at her and stopped. She looked anxious, and she was clutching something--a letter, it looked like--so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Uh, hey, Luke?" she began. "Where's Jess?"

"Making coffee," Luke answered. He glanced over his shoulder, preparing to call his nephew. What he didn't know was that Jess was watching them from the kitchen.

"No, don't call him. Um...can you just give him this for me?" Rory asked, handing the letter to Luke.

"Sure. I'll leave it right here," he said, placing it on the counter near the register. 'To Jess' was written plainly on top.

"Okay, thanks. I have to go now. Bye Luke," Rory called, already on her way to the door. She passed Dean, but barely noticed, as she hurried home.

Dean stared after her, dumbfounded. He shook his head, continuing into the diner. He went up to the counter and asked Luke for a sandwich to go. Jess hurried back into the kitchen to make the coffee.

The rest of the daydream was new to Jess. It was like he was right beside Dean now, watching. But he knew that he wasn't actually there.

__

As Luke went to get his order, Dean noticed the envelope on the counter in front of him. It was addressed to Jess, but it didn't say who it was from. By the handwriting, however, Dean could tell who had written it. Rory.

__

After quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Dean grabbed the envelope and opened it without even thinking. He took out the piece of paper and his eyes narrowed as he scanned it.

A few minutes later, he crumpled the paper in his fist, stuffing it and the envelope into his coat pocket.

By the time Luke came back with Dean's order, Dean was already gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

A/N:: *sigh* Was that daydream weird?? If it was, it's b/c I had forgotten that it was Jess's daydream, so I had to make him watch from the kitchen...i didn't really want to do that, but I didn't know how else he could have had that daydream, ya know?? maybe?? LOL. Anyway...I dunno, I hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you think. Also, I know most of you know me from my 'CoffeeJunkie02 meets NYer02' story, but if you don't, and haven't read it, please do. [Did that sentence make sense?? *scratches head*] Anyway, yeah...that's it!! Bye guys. ~*otownroxx

http://www.geocities.com/vgm269


	4. A nervous wreck with a twinge of jealous...

****

A/N:: Hey ;) There has been a little confusion over the flashbacks...They all kinda go together, b/c, you know, they are all memories. So the letter Rory wrote in Chapter 2 was the one Dean stole in Chapter 3. Just thought I'd clear that up. ;) Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. And to Alex, sorry I didn't send it to you first to PR, but yur not on, and I wanted to get it up. Sorry, lol ;)

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **4

The next day, Rory was a nervous wreck. She was driving herself crazy worrying about the date. It really shouldn't have been such a big deal, but for some reason it was. This couldn't be good for her stress level. She almost called Shea to cancel their date. In the end, she called Lane instead.

"Hi, this is Lane. I'm not here, so leave me a message! Rock on."

After the beep, Rory laughed. "Nice message. Short, sweet, and to the point. Anyway...That date I told you about before is today. I'm getting all worked up _like usual_ and I am thinking of canceling. I was _hoping_ you could talk me out of it, but...I guess you can't if you're not--"

"Rory! I'm here! Don't hang up!" Lane cried.

"Ah. Hi," Rory smiled. "So--help!"

"Oh my god, Rory, you are _not_ bailing. You are _going_ on this date with this guy, his friend, and his friend's girlfriend, whether you like it or not. And I don't want to hear anymore about it. You're going, that's it."

Rory sighed. "But what if he's boring?"

"Then you can steal the other guy from his girlfriend and leave with _him,_ and--"

"Do you really think I would do that?"

Lane was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. "No, I guess not. I, on the other hand--"

"Wouldn't do anything either," Rory finished for her.

Lane sighed. "You're right. But you're still going on this date, right?"

"Okay, you talked me into it," Rory said with a smile. "I mean, I _guess_..."

"Remember--if the other guy is cuter...Steal 'em away."

"That's what I love about double dates," Rory responded. "You always have that option."

"So, hey, I have to get going. I'm meeting Dave in an hour."

"That's right...Happy anniversary. Any idea where you are going?"

"No, he said it was a surprise."

"Oh. Is that good or bad?" Rory asked.

"If it's a surprise from my mom--_bad_. From Dave...so far so good."

"That's good, then," Rory told her friend.

"Yup," Lane agreed.

"Okay, well...I'll call you tomorrow? I really have to start getting ready."

"Sure. I want to hear all about your date!"

"Right back atcha," Rory replied. "Bye."

She hung up the phone and bit her lip, holding up the outfit that her mother had let her borrow. It wasn't too revealing, was it? She wasn't so sure. Was it appropriate for a first date? She asked herself a few similar questions, and picked out a few more possible outfit choices before quickly changing into the one she had originally planned to wear. The plunging neckline was lower than she remembered. And the skirt...?

'Stop!' she ordered herself. 'Don't think too much, remember?'

And, thankfully, after that thought, the doorbell rang. Ready or not, there she went. She opened her apartment door to find Shea's welcoming smile greeting her. She couldn't help but smile back, blushing a little as he looked her over.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rory glanced around the apartment, putting on her earrings. "Yeah--oh, wait, my purse!"

She hurried over to the coffee table, grabbed her purse, and then they were off.

"Where are your friends?" Rory asked as Shea held open the passenger side door for her and she slid in.

"They're meeting us there," Shea answered. He ran around to the driver's side and hopped in. "Sarah's going to be about twenty minutes late, though. She's got a dance competition."

"That's fine," Rory told him.

They spent the car ride to the restaurant getting to know each other better. They asked about siblings, parents, favorite types of music, etc.

By the time they reached the restaurant, they felt more at ease with each other. Rory was even starting to like this guy, though she certainly didn't _dislike_ him before. Anyway, he wasn't so bad.

"You ready?" Shea asked, snapping her attention back to the present. He was holding the car door open for her. Blushing, Rory stepped out.

"Thanks."

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the entrance of the restaurant.

"I think you're going to like them," Shea told her, noticing her hesitate.

Rory nodded, letting him walk before her. She didn't know what his friend looked like, so she couldn't exactly help him search for him. That was okay, though, because Shea seemed to already have spotted who he was looking for.

Rory looked up at the table they were heading toward and she stopped dead in her tracks. There, merely ten feet away, sitting at a table looking at a menu, sat Jess Mariano. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for him to look up.

"Hey, man," Shea said. Rory cowardly stepped behind him just as Jess looked up.

"Hey. Where's..." Jess trailed off, realizing he didn't even know Shea's date's name. "She?" he finally finished.

"Right--" Shea glanced around. He grabbed Rory's hand and walked her in a circle around him so she now stood directly across from Jess.

Jess's eyes widened slightly, and he took a deep breath.

"Jess, this is Rory. Rory, this is Jess, my best friend."

It took all of Rory's energy to put a smile on her face and keep quiet. Inside, she felt dizzy.

Jess held out a shaky hand and she grasped it, giving it a quick shake before pulling away. In that brief few seconds their hands touched, a jolt of electricity shot through Rory's veins. She wondered if he felt it too.

'Oh god, what is he doing here?' she wondered. 'And what are the odds that I hook up with his best friend?'

"Rory. Are you okay?"

Rory shook her head to be rid of the questions. "Just fine," she lied, sitting down across from Jess.

"Good."

Rory nodded, looking down. She glanced up again, however, when she felt Jess's gaze on her. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked.

Jess smirked, going back to reading the menu. A waitress came over and asked if they knew what they wanted.

"Give us a few minutes," Jess told her. She nodded, quickly walking off.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sarah?" Shea asked.

'Sarah. Right...the girlfriend,' Rory thought. She looked at Jess.

His eyes flicked over to her, before going back to Shea. "She said to start without her."

"Okay." Shea opened his menu and started mulling over the possibilities, oblivious to the tension surrounding him.

Rory locked eyes with Jess again. He sighed, his gaze sweeping over her face. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, and Rory stared back at him, almost in a daze. She snapped out of it, guiltily, when Shea noisily shut his menu, announcing he knew what he wanted.

Boy, was _he_ lucky.

****

*****

"So, Rory, how long have you lived here?" Jess asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Rory sighed. "About a month," she replied, playing along. If he wanted to act like he didn't know her, fine. So would she.

"Huh."

Suddenly a girl appeared before them, and everyone looked up.

"Sarah," Shea smiled. "This is Rory. Rory, this is Jess's girlfriend, Sarah."

"Hi," Sarah said, a warm smile on her face.

Jess watched Rory's reaction, but her face showed no emotion.

"Hey," Rory responded politely, watching with a twinge of jealousy as Sarah bent down to give Jess a kiss hello.

"Why didn't you guys order?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to Jess. She scooted her chair closer, and Rory dropped her eyes to her menu. She had to remind herself that she was here with Shea, not Jess.

"We asked for a few minutes, and..." Shea looked at his watch. "That was twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. Well, then." Sarah waved her arm at a passing waiter.

He stopped, holding a try full of food. He waited expectantly for her to say what she wanted.

"Hi," she started, after a long moment, "we're ready to order."

The waiter cleared his throat. "Um, I'm not your--"

"Like now," Sarah added. She smirked at the waiter. "We have been sitting here a lifetime."

He forced a smile on his face. "I'll be right with you." And with that, he walked off.

"Yeah, sure," Sarah mumbled. She proceeded to stop ever waiter until she found the right one.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked once they had ordered.

"Fine," Sarah said flatly.

"Did you..."

"I got third."

"Oh." Jess frowned. "Well, that's still good. You'll get it next time. For now, you can just--"

"What? Next time? I can't _go_ next time. Only the top two people move on. By placing third, I just moved back a step. A big step."

"It'll be okay--"

"No it won't! God, I can't believe this. You're just trying to shut me up. Do you even _care_ that I just lost my spot? You could at least--"

"Calm down, damn. We'll talk about it later." Jess didn't know what he did wrong, but he sure as hell didn't feel like fighting. Especially in front of Rory...and Shea.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, jumping up angrily. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later."

She stormed off and Shea and Rory looked at Jess, who sat with his arms folded.

"What? _I'm_ not going after her. Not this time."

"What about the feeling, Jess? The fact that you haven't gotten it yet must mean something."

Jess was quiet, so Shea got up.

"Fine, _I'll_ go after her. Rory, sorry to leave like this, but she's one of my best friends. I'm going to make sure she's okay. She's probably just sitting out in her car."

"Go ahead. I think that's sweet of you to go out there."

Jess rolled his eyes as Shea hurried off in the direction Sarah had gone.

"So."

"So," Rory echoed, staring at the table.

"So you live in Hudson."

"Thanks for the update."

Jess smiled. "Anytime."

"What was he talking about with 'the feeling'?" Rory asked, out of nowhere. "Usually when you're with someone, you _hope_ to feel something, not hope you don't."

"It's nothing," Jess said quickly.

"Okay."

"So are you and Dean married yet?"

Rory's head shot up. "Dean? God, we broke up right after I left for Harvard."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"Nice to hear that's still your favorite word," Rory commented in a teasing voice. "But, yeah, Lane and _Dave _are married..."

"Dave?"

"From her band? They have a CD out...You should hear it."

"I have it."

"Oh."

"Is it just me, or is this a little awkward?" Jess asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Try a lot."

"I missed you, Rory," Jess declared, leaning forward.

"Jess--" Rory started.

Just then, Shea came back and Jess sat back in his seat again.

"She okay?" He felt obligated to ask.

"She'll be fine. She's just stressed over this competition thing."

"I know how she feels," Rory blurted out, her face turning red as they turned to her. Jess's eyes sparkled mischievously.

****

*****

Once they had finished eating and paid the check, the three of them headed outside. Jess started to head in the direction of his car, but Shea stopped him.

"Sarah took your car," he explained. "You have to come with us."

"What? Why the hell didn't she take her own car?" Jess demanded.

"She had gotten dropped off by friends."

"I knew I shouldn't have given her my extra key," Jess mumbled, following them to Shea's car.

The ride to Rory's apartment was relatively quiet. Once the car stopped, Shea jumped out and opened her door for her. They walked to the entrance of the apartment building and Jess involuntarily leaned forward, watching them. He was just glad it was too dark for them to see him.

Rory laughed at something Shea said and nodded. She gave him a hug, and disappeared inside the building.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

Jess stood up from the bench he had been sitting and reading on. He knew that the dinner crowd would be coming soon to the diner, so he decided to go back and actually help out.

As he was nearing the diner, however, he saw Rory and Dean, hand in hand, coming out the door. Jess stopped, hoping they hadn't seen him. Rory gave Dean a kiss, taking off in the direction of her house. Dean continued walking until he spotted Jess. He crossed the street and stopped in front of him.

"I believe you have something of mine?" Jess asked.

"And that would be?"

"An envelope. I don't know what's in it, but I saw that it was addressed to me, and I saw you take it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wow. Whatever Rory wrote sure couldn't have been good, if you have to steal the letter, which is what I'm assuming it is, and deny taking it. I'd be curious to read it. Do you happen to have it on you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Dean replied. Then, without warning, he punched Jess in the stomach.

Jess doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him. He lunged at Dean, but only got one good punch in before Dean got the advantage again.

"Stay away from Rory," Dean warned icily. Then he turned and walked off, leaving Jess staring after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

A/N:: Hey, sorry for the long wait for this chapter [compared to the other ones, at least]. And sorry if I disappointed you w/ the date...I imagined it a *lot* better, but when it came down to writing it, I...kinda drew a blank, I guess. Anyway, don't forget to review. I'll try not to take as long to type up the next chapter, which I already have written. The more people that review [& the faster you review], the more motivated I will be to type up the next chapter and put it up. Get it?? LoL. ;)


	5. A heart attack, a towel, & one steamy ba...

****

A/N:: hey guys!! I'm really glad that I am getting such positive feedback with this story...especially since it is the first future fic I've ever written...lol. so I just wanted to say thanks, and...i started writing another fic, a Gilmore Girls/FRIENDS crossover!! I'm really excited about it, hehe. But don't worry, I won't neglect this fic. If anything, the other story will be there in case I get a mental block with this one, which I have right now...but anyhow, that's enough from me--on with the story!! ~*

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **5

Rory glanced up as she gave Shea a hug. She could feel Jess's eyes on her, but it was too dark to see anything.

She told Shea goodnight and let herself into the apartment building. Hurrying up the stairs, she stopped in front of her door. It was slightly ajar. She tilted her head, and, taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open, just wide enough to squeeze through.

She closed the door behind her, looking around. Much to her surprise, and immense relief, nothing looked out of place. She had half expected everything to be thrown around, like you see in the movies. But, if anything, her apartment seemed to have gotten cleaner. That didn't make any sense, though...Unless, of course, a neat freak broke into her apartment.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly. She was always hearing about break-ins and such in New York. Hell, her mother called every time she read something like that in the newspaper, begging Rory to come back to Stars Hollow. But Rory had to learn to live by herself.

She froze at the sound of footsteps. Closer and closer they came...

"I like her," Shea announced as he drove to their apartment building.

"Me too," Jess replied, looking out the window.

"She told me to call her. And I think I just might. And, hey, here's some good news for you. I may not need you to come with me this time."

"That's great," Jess said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming with us, though. It eased some of the tension, don't you think? I mean, up until Sarah left."

'_Eased_ the tension? Yeah right,' Jess thought.

"Sure."

"So listen. I'm sorry about Sarah, but I'm sure she'll come around."

"She always does."

"That she does," Shea agreed cheerfully, parking in front of their apartment building.

They got out of the car, walking into the building and going their separate ways to their rooms.

"Hey Rory, what's up?"

"Lane Kim, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Lane held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. And it's not Kim anymore, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Anyhow, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on your date?"

"He had to work late. Again. He was _very_ sorry about it, though..." Lane trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Stop looking so happy," Rory mumbled, locking the front door. She slipped off her shoes and padded barefoot over to her lumpy old sofa, sinking into it. Literally.

"Uh oh. Bad date?" Lane asked, looking sympathetic. She sat beside her friend, and the couch almost swallowed her. "Wow," she exclaimed, accepting Rory's hand to help her out.

"No, Shea's great."

"Then what's the problem? Ooh, is his friend cuter? Did you try to steal him away? How'd that go?"

Rory bit her lip. "Thinking about it and doing it are two different things, right?"

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Well how cute must this guy have been?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"How can I--" Lane stopped and her eyes grew wide. "Was it Dave?"

"No."

"Okay...Was it...No, I'm out of people. I don't know anybody. How sad is it that you and Dave are the only ones I know in New York? Except for Dave's friends, of course, but you don't know _them_."

"Jess does."

"Jess does?" Lane repeated. Rory nodded. "How does Jess know Dave's friends?"

Rory frowned, shaking her head. "No, Jess lives here. In New York."

"Oh." It took another moment for realization to fully sink in. "Oh my god, Jess was the other guy!"

"Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize," Rory said dryly.

"Wow. So how did he look?"

"Like Jess."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"About the letter?" Lane pressed.

"No."

"What's going to happen now?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He's got a girlfriend," Rory said softly. She stood up and went into the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing a pint of ice cream.

Lane got two spoons and sat beside her friend.

"What now?" she asked again, digging her spoon into the ice cream.

"I don't know."

****

*****

The next morning, Jess woke up with a headache. At first he thought it was a hangover, but then the events of last night came crashing back to him and he groaned.

Of all the people in the world Shea could fall for and ask out, it had to be Rory. The one person Jess wanted to forget yet remember all at the same. If that made _any _sense whatsoever.

He knew what he had to do. Getting out of bed, he threw on some jeans and a T-shirt. Then he ran a comb through his hair once and sat back down on the edge of his bed. He stared at his phone, finally picking up the receiver a minute later.

He pressed a button. "Hi, can I please get the number to the Dawnwood Apartments?" He waited while the operator got him the number, then he quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "Thank you."

He dialed the number he had just been given and cleared his throat as someone answered. "Uh, hi...Can I get the number for Rory Gilmore, please? I believe she lives in an apartment in your building."

"Sorry, sir, I don't think I can give out that information."

"Uh, yeah, you can. I'm her...brother."

"What's your name?"

"Jess. Jess, uh, Gilmore," he answered. "Now can I have the number or not?"

"Hold please."

Jess sighed as he was put on hold.

Rory rolled over onto her side, swinging wildly at her bedside table. Her hand searched for her alarm clock, and when she finally found it, she shoved it on the ground. It made an annoyingly loud sound, but the ringing didn't stop. Only then did she realize that it wasn't her alarm clock, but her phone, which rang.

Sighing, she picked up the receiver and mumbled a greeting.

"What's the matter, not a morning person?" a teasing voice came back.

Rory's eyes shot open and she slowly sat up. "Jess..." she breathed. What was he doing calling her? And wait--how did he get her number in the first place? She asked him this, and she pictured him shrugging in response, though, on the phone--he would have to do better than that.

"Well? How did you get my number?" she asked again.

"I have my ways," he answered mysteriously.

"Can you _be_ a little more vague?" Rory asked sarcastically. "Did Shea give it to you?"

"Shea doesn't even know I know you."

"Okay, so why did you call?" Rory wanted to know.

"You want to do something today?"

"I...can't. I'm supposed to look for a job today."

"Fine, you're hired. You work at the bookstore now. Problem solved," Jess told her.

Rory laughed. "Well, then, sure. I'd _love_ to do something."

"Good. I'll meet you at your--" Jess stopped in midsentence, and Rory grinned.

"Did you ever get your car back?"

"Not yet," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'll pick _you_ up?" she suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be outside...You know where my apartment building is, right?"

"No..."

"Well, this is proving to be more difficult than it should be, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come to your place."

"How--"

"I'll get there, don't worry about it. Just tell me which apartment."

Rory told him and they hung up. Almost in shock, she lay back on her bed with a sigh. A smile came to her face until she remembered that she wasn't even dressed yet _or_ had her shower.

"Crap!"

She took a few minutes to clean the apartment, in the off chance he would arrive before she got out. Finally satisfied, it took her another five minutes just to pick out an outfit. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

She was just getting out of her shower, when there was a knock on the door. Throwing on a towel, she hurried to answer it, finding herself face to face with Jess. She had been expecting him, but...it still felt weird seeing him after all this time.

Jess swallowed. _She's in a towel._ Those words kept playing over and over in his head as he stood outside and waited to be invited in.

"Hi."

"Hi," she greeted back with a smile.

God, had she gotten even _more_ beautiful? Maybe coming to her apartment had been a mistake...

"Come on in," she said, ushering him in with the hand that wasn't holding her towel up.

'Oh well, too late now.'

"Okay."

Jess walked into her apartment and glanced around. Very...clean. He suspected she had cleaned before he came. _No one_ could live in an apartment this spotless.

He went over and sat down on the couch. Rory started to sit down in a chair opposite him, before she realized that she wasn't dressed yet.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "I'll be right back. You can watch TV or something if you want."

Jess grinned as Rory hurried out of the room.

Rory entered the steamy bathroom, reaching for her clothes. Deciding she'd be much more comfortable dressing in her own room, she opened the door that connected the bathroom to her bedroom. She fell back a step when she saw Jess standing there. She clutched onto her towel more tightly as she had almost dropped it right then.

"Oh...hi," she said.

"Hi," he returned, looking up from the pictures on the wall he had been staring at. "Not dressed yet, I see."

"No," she laughed nervously. "It's just too steamy in there. I'd rather change in here, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Don't mind me." Jess turned back to the pictures.

"Jess!"

"Alright, fine. I'll go read." Pulling a book out of his back pocket, he held it up for her to see.

"Expecting boredom?" she teased.

"Hey. _I'm_ the one that called asking if you wanted to do something, remember?"

"True. Anyhow, go, I'll be out in a minute."

Jess left the room, closing the door behind him. Rory went over and locked it. Just in case.

Jess looked up from his book as Rory came back into the room, fully clothed this time. He was almost disappointed, but still. This was the most he had seen her in five years--the _only_ time he had seen her, in fact, excluding last night. So no need to press his luck.

"So."

"So," Jess echoed.

"Your girlfriend is pretty."

"Um...Thanks?" he laughed.

Rory grinned. "Before I say anything stupid, did you plan on talking about the day you and I left Stars Hollow?"

Jess frowned, and Rory couldn't read his expression. "I don't know."

"Okay, that's fine, whatever," Rory shrugged.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving," Jess whispered.

Rory fell beside him on the couch. "I didn't think you cared," she whispered back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Hey Luke, hey Jess," Rory called as she walked up to the counter in the diner.

Luke nodded at her. "Hey. Where's your mom?"

"Oh...Babette started talking to her, and..."

"Say no more. What can I get you?"

"Um...let's start with coffee. After that, we'll see."

"Jess--coffee," Luke called as he went to grab a plate from Caesar.

He came back and Jess still hadn't moved. Or looked up, for that matter. He just stood at the counter, engrossed in his book.

Luke sighed, setting the plate down, grabbing the coffeepot, and pouring a cup for Rory. "Sorry about that," he apologized, glaring at Jess.

"No problem," Rory replied as Luke went to take Taylor's order. She watched Jess, but he never looked up. She sighed.

'I guess he read the letter. Well, at least now I know how he feels. It's pretty clear he doesn't feel the same way...'

Rory sipped her coffee and left the diner. Luke watched with a raised eyebrow as she left, passing right by Lorelai as she was entering the diner.

Lorelai glanced at Luke in confusion. She didn't have time to ask questions, however, as Rory came back through the door and tugged on her arm.

"Oh, okay. Bye Luke," Lorelai called, still confused.

She and Rory left, and Jess, fully absorbed in his book, never looked up once.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

A/N:: the apartment name I used is real. LoL I did an AOL search and looked through a list of Hudson, New York apartments and I chose to use this one. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter...don't forget to review. It makes my day, lol.


	6. A kiss, unromantic coffee, & lifted weig...

****

A/N:: I hope you guys like this chapter...Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em comin'!! LOL And for those of you reading 'Tired of Waiting', I added the rest of the 2nd chapter already, so check it out and review again if possible. And, once again I didn't have time to PR this chapter, so if there are errors...my bad. LoL. ;) Enjoy.

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **6

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You were totally ignoring me, so I thought you were mad about the letter!" Rory exclaimed.

"I never got the letter."

"What?"

"Dean got to it before I did. He took the letter."

Rory frowned. "Then how do you know about it?" she asked.

"I saw you drop it off, and then I saw Dean come in, _read_ the letter, and take off with it."

"Why didn't you stop him if you knew it was for you?" Rory's head was spinning from this new piece of information. God, he hadn't even gotten her letter. She felt so dumb to think he had been ignoring her...All that time wasted...

"I don't know. Bagboy didn't look like he was in a good mood to talk to. I did talk to him about it, though. The next day or something."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and he punched me."

"Oh my god, how did I not know about this?" Rory cried.

Jess shrugged. "It's ancient history, don't get stressed out about it. It was probably for the best, anyway."

"Do you really believe that?" Rory asked, eyeing him.

Jess was quiet. "I don't know," he answered slowly.

"So you never read the letter?"

"Nope. Dean wouldn't give it up."

"God, that makes me _so_ mad. I wrote everything down, and I was waiting for a response from you, and--hey! Why didn't you talk to _me_ about the letter?"

"I didn't know what it was about. For all I knew, you were telling me to go back to New York or something," Jess told her. He paused. "What _did_ the letter say?"

Rory swallowed nervously. She finally answered him by placing a hand on his back and pushing him closer. And then they kissed. Surprised by her spontaneity, it took a moment for Jess to respond. When he did, however, it wasn't exactly the response Rory had been hoping for.

Jess pulled back and looked her in the eye. She appeared embarrassed about what she had just done, and he was sure him pulling away like that didn't help the matter any.

He placed his hand on hers and stroked her hand with this thumb. "I should go," he said softly.

"Yeah. I guess you should," Rory agreed numbly.

Jess sighed, standing up. "Should I tell Shea--"

"No," Rory said quickly, cutting him off.

"--that you'll be working with us now," Jess finished.

"Oh. That. Um..." Rory sighed. She really needed a job, but she had just about no work experience, other than helping her mother out at the inn sometimes. She had to start somewhere.

"Okay, sure," Rory said. "So it's just you and Shea that work there?"

"And you."

"Right. And me."

"I'll be your boss," Jess smirked.

"Great," Rory replied flatly, glancing at her shoes.

****

*****

"What happened to you earlier?" Shea asked as Jess came into the Literati Corner later that afternoon. "How come you didn't open?"

"I had to do something this morning," Jess answered, walking over. He stopped short when he saw Rory standing beside Shea.

"Hey, Rory works here now, is that okay?"

"Sure," Jess replied, going into the back office.

"I'll be back. Can you stay here and yell if anyone wants to buy something?" Shea asked Rory.

She nodded, going behind the counter. She watched as Shea hurried after Jess.

"Hey, Mariano," Shea called. "You don't mind that I hired Rory, do you?"

'No, considering I hired her first,' Jess thought.

"Not unless you start making out behind the counter, or in front of customers," he responded instead.

"Cool. We're going out tonight, is that okay?"

"Are you asking my permission?" Jess countered.

"Just for the night off, boss," Shea grinned.

"Go for it."

"Great. You know, you and Sarah could come, too, if you wanted. We're going dancing."

"Dancing?" Jess frowned. "Does _she_ know you're going dancing?"

"Not yet, why?" Shea asked him, confused.

'Rory hates to dance,' Jess thought.

"Oh, I don't know. Nevermind."

"Okay..." Shea looked confused. "So did you want to come?"

"Nah, you'll be fine on your own," Jess replied with a grin.

"Let's hope so."

****

*****

"So where are we going?" Rory asked Shea.

"It's a surprise," he told her, glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling--a good sign.

"Suspense...I like it."

Her smile faded, however, as they pulled up in front of a dance club. Shea noticed her disappointment, and he reacted quickly.

"Not your scene? Want to go to the movies instead?"

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized. "I didn't mean to--"

"No, it's okay. Really. I want you to have a good time. So...where to?" Shea pulled back out into the traffic.

Rory thought for a minute. "Coffee?" she suggested.

Now it was Shea's turn to look disappointed. Coffee? How...unromantic.

"We can go out after that, too, I just...I'm not much fun without any coffee in me," Rory explained.

"Alright. Good. Coffee and a movie, how's that?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Shea nodded, turning the car around and heading back the way they had come. There was a coffeeplace across from the bookstore.

****

*****

Jess stared out the window of the bookstore, bored. He was tempted to close early, since there hadn't been a customer for the past hour or so, but he decided against it. It was almost closing time anyway, what's a few more minutes?

Just then the door burst open, startling Jess. He hadn't even noticed anyone walk up to the door, and he was still staring out the window.

Sarah walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was just upset."

"I know. It's fine, whatever."

"It's just," Sarah went on, "I feel like you don't even support me. You could care less if I win or not."

"That's not true," Jess replied with a sigh. 'Well, not entirely, at least.'

"It is too. And I don't think I can be with you anymore. It's not just last night, though. Last night just helped me realize that I need to focus more on rehearsing. I can't handle any distractions right now. I hope you're not mad."

"I agree with you."

"Oh." Sarah tried to smile. "Great, you agree. Then I guess that's that, huh? I'll see you around, Jess." She gave him a hug, and Jess pat her on the back, a brotherly gesture. That's what told her it was definitely over.

"See you," Jess replied.

Sarah left, and Jess felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Then he remembered that she still had his car, so he ran out after her and ended up driving her home and taking his extra key back.

_Now_ the weight was lifted.

****

A f_e_**w d**_a_**y**_s_** l**_a_**t**_e_**r . **_._** .**

Rory sat on the couch in her apartment, reading a book. Coldplay played on the radio in the background. She would have gotten up to turn the station, but she was too comfortable.

The phone rang, and she reached behind her, grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweets!"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "How are you?"

"I'm just great."

"How's Luke?"

"Fine, fine. He says hi," Lorelai responded dismissively. "What _I_ want to know is how your date went. You never called me, and I tried to wait it out, but you know me."

Rory laughed. "God, I'm so sorry. I've had a lot on my mind. Anyway, the date went great."

"Really?" Lorelai sounded almost disappointed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Shea and I are actually kind of dating now," Rory admitted.

_"Really."_

"Yeah. Don't act so surprised, Mom."

"It's not that," Lorelai assured her. "I...I don't know, I'm not thinking straight. Must be the _lack of coffee_," she added, a little loudly. Rory figured that was more for Luke's benefit than hers.

'She must be in the diner,' Rory thought with a grin.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Oh--hey, there's my other line. Can I call you later?"

"Ooh. Just put me on hold. I wanna see who it is!"

"Bye Mom."

Lorelai sighed. "You're no fun. Bye hun."

Rory clicked over. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Jess. Um, what...what is it?"

"I'm bored."

"That's why you called me?"

"Want to do something?" he returned.

"Now?"

"Now," he confirmed.

"Uh, I..." Rory tried to think of a reason--any reason--to say no. But it didn't work out, she realized, because she _wanted_ to go. "Sure," she found herself saying, biting her lip.

"Alright. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

Rory hung up, sighing. What was she doing? What about Shea? Jess was his best friend, for crying out loud. _And _he had a girlfriend! 

She liked Shea--she really did. He was smart, funny, and extremely cute...but he wasn't Jess. Seeing Jess, even after all this time, still had a weird effect on her. Her heart still started racing every time they locked eyes, and she still got goosebumps when he smiled at her. And when she had kissed him...wow. There had definitely been some sparks between them. Whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Of course, Rory didn't know what to do with these newfound feelings. She was dating Shea...wasn't she? And Jess was dating Sarah. That's just the way it was.

And her feelings got pushed to the back burner once again.

****

A/N:: good or bad?? Please review.


	7. A bad time, fascinating shoes, & a famil...

****

A/N:: I *totally* forgot about writing a flashback in last chapter, so there are like 2 in this chapter. HeHe...Well, enjoy, and please review.

Sickyoungchick - hehe don't get me wrong, I 3 Coldplay…i didn't mean anything by whatever I wrote about them [how sad is it that I already forgot!!]

****

indigo-chica - you asked how many more chapters I'm gonna write, and if it was a Literati...well, it is *definitely* a Literati. But I never know how many chapters I'm gonna write...it all depends on how much fun it is to write, and when I get bored with it, and if YOU GUYS get bored with it. ;) I'll keep you guys posted on when I think it'll end--you'll know beforehand.

****

everyone - thanks for all the great reviews. It means so much that you guys all like it. ;)

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **7

"Hey, Jess," Rory said, opening her door.

"What?"

Rory's eyes widened. "Mom!" she exclaimed. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Did you just say--"

"Oh, look, Luke's here, too," Rory went on, swallowing. "Hey Luke."

"Hi Rory," Luke responded, following Lorelai into the apartment as Rory stepped aside.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked again.

Lorelai glanced around, sitting on the couch beside Luke. "We just felt like a visit, hun. Is this a bad time?"

"Actually--"

Rory was cut off by a knock on her door.

"Uh, hold on," she told them, hurrying over to the door. She opened it, peeking out. Jess stood there, waiting to be let in. He stepped forward as she opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey...you," Rory replied. She made no move to let him in. She didn't want her mother to see Jess, because then there would be all these questions, and...well, she didn't want to deal with it yet. She had planned to tell her mother about meeting up with Jess the next time she visited. In Stars Hollow, where Jess would be far away...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

Rory felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. She hurried to the bridge, her favorite spot in Stars Hollow.

She and Dean had just had a fight. A huge fight--over Jess. Then again, that part needn't be said, as all_ she and Dean ever fought about anymore was Rory's growing friendship with Jess._

She had just come from Dean's house, but she didn't want to go home just yet. She needed time to think about things. She didn't need sympathy, she needed...something else. She didn't know what, but she had a feeling that her mother couldn't give it to her.

Rory stopped short as she noticed that she wasn't alone on the bridge. Jess.

__

He had on headphones, so he couldn't hear her coming. Rory walked over and sat next to him wordlessly. He glanced over at her, doing a double take. He took off his headphones and asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer.

"Rory, what is it?" he urged. "Come on."

Rory sighed in frustration as the tears started falling freely down her face, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"One guess," she said bitterly, in-between the sobs that shook her body.

"What did he do this time?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer.

"You deserve better, Rory," Jess told her softly. She didn't answer, or look at him, even. "A lot better," he added, standing up with his headphones in hand.

He walked away and Rory dropped her head in her arms, crying openly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, frowning. He lowered his voice, trying to look over her shoulder. "Is Shea here?"

"Uh, no," Rory answered, shaking her head from her reverie. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that Luke and her mother were still watching her.

Jess took the opportunity, when Rory turned her back, to push his way past her. His eyes flew to a shocked Luke and Lorelai, and he cursed under his breath.

"Damn."

He tried to make a run for it out the door, but Rory grabbed his arm. She dragged him over to the two sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Jess," Lorelai said, confusion on her face.

He nodded at her. "Lorelai...Luke."

"This is a surprise," Lorelai commented, glancing at Rory.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing here?"

Jess looked at Rory, and she stared back for a moment, before shifting her eyes back over to Lorelai.

"Remember that double date I went on...?" Rory asked, trailing off.

"Wow," Luke said, once Rory and Jess had explained how they had met up with each other. "That's just...wow."

"Yeah. We didn't even know we lived in the same city!" Rory laughed.

Luke looked down at his shoes in sudden fascination, and Lorelai glanced up at the ceiling, both of them avoiding Rory's gaze.

"Mom..."

"You two knew all along," Jess realized. "Huh."

"Luke told me not to tell!" Lorelai cried, jumping up and pointing at Luke.

"What? I did not!" he protested.

"Sure you did. Don't you remember? I was there, uh, in the diner. And you wouldn't give me coffee, and--"

"That's every day, Lorelai."

"Details, details..."

"Oh just kiss and make up already," Jess told them, falling onto the couch beside Luke.

"Hey Mom...When you called earlier, you were..."

"In the car, on our way here. I called on my cell. Luke flipped out, and I was half expecting him to hang up a sign in the car, you know--like the one at Luke's?, and point to it and sat 'No cell phones'."

"Am I that bad?"

"Yes, but it's alright," Lorelai replied with a grin, patting him on the leg.

"So this is just a spur of the moment trip? Nothing special?"

"_All_ of my trips are special," Lorelai stated. She nodded at Jess. "So what's the deal with this girl you've been seeing?"

He shrugged, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. "We broke up."

"You did?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow. "When?"

"A few days ago," he answered, without looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be--it was mutual."

"I need coffee," Lorelai cut in suddenly. "Ror?"

"I don't think I--"

She was interrupted by another knock on the door. Without thinking, she went over and threw it open.

"Shea!"

"And this just keeps getting _better_ and _better_," Jess mumbled under his breath as Shea looked at them questioningly.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Taylor, hey. Uh..." Jess glanced at Rory.

She bit her lip. "It's like this," she started. "Jess and I used to live in the same town, before we moved off to college. This," she gestured to Lorelai, "is my mom. Mom, this is Shea. And this," Rory pointed at Luke, not even giving Shea time to process the information, "is Luke Danes, Jess's uncle."

She watched Shea's face carefully, trying to detect signs of anger, or surprise, or...well, anything. But his face was expressionless.

He just turned to Jess and asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jess thought about it. "I don't know, it just happened this way."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Here?" Jess repeated.

"In her apartment."

Lorelai and Luke looked back and forth from Shea to Jess.

"Oh." Jess gazed at Rory. She looked nervous. He turned his attention back to Shea and shrugged. "She mentioned to me the other day that her mom and Luke were coming, so I decided to pay them a visit."

'Nice save,' Rory thought, sighing in relief.

"I still don't see why it had to be one big secret," Shea said.

"Me either," Lorelai agreed, frowning slightly.

"I was going to tell you, Mom," Rory told her with a smile. "Honest."

"Well, since this is like a family reunion, I guess I'll just talk to you later, Rory."

"Oh. You don't have to go..." she trailed off.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Luke and Lorelai watched for Jess's reaction. His gaze fell to his shoes, and he looked almost upset. The almost-expression quickly vanished, thought, and was replaced by a blank stare.

"No, I should get going, anyway. I left Sarah to watch over the bookstore. By the way, Mariano, later you're going to have to tell me what the hell happened with you guys."

Jess nodded, and Shea looked at Lorelai and Luke. "It was nice meeting you." He shook their hands.

"You too," Lorelai called as he made his way to the door. Rory followed him, kissing him one last time before he left.

"He's cute, Ror," Lorelai commented. "Nice back, too."

"Oh geez," Jess groaned.

Rory laughed. "I know, Mom."

"Please change the subject," Luke pleaded.

"Aw, don't get jealous now," Lorelai teased, placing a hand on his leg.

He smiled. "Like you, right?"

"Like me? What like me?"

"Like you didn't get jealous when Patty--"

"That's different," Lorelai declared.

"Patty was after Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, and Lorelai here got jealous."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Can I help it if I told her about your incurable disease, and she didn't like you anymore?" She threw up her hands.

"And what incurable disease would that be?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Or do we even wanna know?" Jess added.

"Right," Rory said. "We should ask that first."

"I'll shield you from that one, guys."

"It's _dirty_," Rory laughed.

"No, we've just got impressionable minds here," Lorelai said, motioning to Jess.

"So I have an impressionable mind now?" he asked.

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"What?" Lorelai countered.

"I hate when you do that," Luke sighed.

"Oh, you do not," Lorelai argued.

"Remind me why you're here again?" Jess questioned.

"Remind _us_ why _you're _here again?" Lorelai shot back. She grinned when he didn't respond right away. "Ha! I win."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Ha! I win!" Lorelai yelled, raising her arms above her head.

"No fair, you cheated," Rory replied.

"I did not cheat," Lorelai declared, pretending to be hurt. "To accuse me, your own mother, of cheating--that's just wrong. What_ is this world coming to?"_

"You stopped the bagel with your hand and flung it at me, that's cheating."

"Uh, no, I simply...changed the rules," Lorelai replied, gesturing with her hand. She held up two fingers pinches closely together. "Just a little."

Jess shook his head, picking up his book from under the counter. "You two should be committed."

Rory glanced at Lorelai. Lorelai stared back. They both turned to Jess in silence. He sighed, putting his book back down.

"You want coffee, don't you?" he demanded.

"Fill 'er up!" Lorelai exclaimed, holding up her empty coffee cup.

"Fill 'er up!" Rory echoed, mimicking her mother.

Jess frowned, taking their cups and setting them back down on the counter. He sloshed coffee into them and walked off.

"More and more like your uncle every day_!" Lorelai called after him._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

A/N: don't think this story's gonna like suck or anything now that Shea knows about them, b/c I have a few ideas, and hopefully they'll work out. And hopefully it's enuff to keep you interested. Besides, Shea doesn't know that Jess and Rory almost had a 'thing' going in Stars Hollow. He doesn't know that Rory was the one that Jess was always talking/thinking about. *grin* Anyway, please review--I'd really love to hear what you guys think.


	8. A pouty face, an astonishing kiss, & tur...

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **8

"So how long are you staying?" Rory asked.

"Just a few hours," Lorelai replied.

"If we're imposing, we could always just--"

"Luke," Rory interrupted. "You aren't imposing. Did you guys already have lunch? I could cook something."

Lorelai's head shot up. "_You_ know how to cook now?"

"Not really," Rory admitted.

Luke stood up. "Would you like me to fix lunch?"

"Would you? That would be great." Lorelai grinned at him and he shook his head, heading to the kitchen.

"Jess, go help," Rory urged.

He made a face. "Why? I can't cook. All I ever did in the diner was clear tables and make coffee."

"So go set the table and make us some coffee."

"Why should I?"

Rory and Lorelai each stuck out their lower lip in a pouty face. Jess rolled his eyes, going into the kitchen to help Luke.

Lorelai immediately pulled Rory onto the couch next to her.

"I can't_ believe _you didn't tell me about Jess being the double date guy."

"What about you not telling me about Luke, before?" Rory asked.

"That's different. Anyway, so you're hanging out with him now?"

Rory blushed. "Actually...I kissed him."

"You what!" Lorelai exclaimed. Luke and Jess looked over, and she lowered her voice. "So I guess I don't need to ask if you still feel something for him or not."

"I like Shea," Rory stated matter of factly.

"God, Ror. It's the Dean thing all over again."

"Except I just started going out with Shea, and he and Jess are best friends, not mortal enemies."

"Yeah, but other than that..." Lorelai trailed off. "Notice that half of the guy equation is still the same."

"Mom, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Why'd you kiss Jess then?"

"That's not fair. I had a moment of weakness. Why haven't you kissed Luke yet?"

"Because it's...Luke," Lorelai answered, her eyes shifting over to him, standing in front of the open refrigerator and frowning at the contents.

"Right. It's _Luke_." Rory leaned back and regarded her mother in pensive silence until Lorelai sighed and ordered her to speak her mind.

"Well," Rory began, pausing dramatically, "_I_ think you should kiss him."

__

"What?" Lorelai cried.

"I think you should kiss him," Rory repeated.

"When?"

"Now. I _dare_ you."

"You _dare_ me? What, are we in the fifth grade? I cannot kiss him for the first time, or any other time for that matter, just because you dared me to."

Rory shrugged. "Fine. But you're not getting any coffee until you kiss Luke."

"Aw, now that's just mean. What did I ever do to you?" Lorelai looked like she was about to cry, and Rory laughed. "You can't do this. I need my coffee. Jess will give it to me," she added as Jess walked into the room with their cups of coffee. He handed one to Rory, then he moved to give Lorelai hers, but Rory stopped him.

"Rory!" Lorelai whined.

Jess stared at Rory, confused. "What?"

"Don't give it to her just yet."

"But I hate cold coffee," Lorelai protested, reaching out for the cup.

Jess grinned as Rory smiled at him mischievously. He didn't know what she was up to, but he wanted to be in on it. He sat beside her, moving the cup away from Lorelai's grasp.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up with determination on her face. Taking a deep breath, she marched into the kitchen and up to Luke.

Rory hurried after her, watching from the doorway. Curiously, Jess followed, peering over her shoulder.

"What are we looking at?" he asked.

__

"Shh!" Rory hissed, placing a hand on his arm. He glanced down at her hand, then his eyes raised to her face, but she wasn't paying attention to him. He focused his attention back on Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai stepped closer to Luke, since he hadn't acknowledged her yet.

"Oh, hey Lorelai," he greeted, glancing up. "Come to help?"

"Not exactly," she responded, staring at him.

He frowned at her suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like--"

Before he could finish his question, Lorelai leaned over and kissed him.

Rory giggled from the doorway, a big grin on her face. She hit Jess. "She really kissed him!" she squealed.

He raised an eyebrow. "_That's _why you wouldn't give her coffee?"

Rory nodded, walking back into the living room. Jess followed her, shaking his head.

"I'm not even going to try to understand this one."

Lorelai pulled away from Luke. "Bye!" she exclaimed, starting to turn away, to make a run for the door.

"What? Lorelai, wait!" Luke grabbed her wrist, and she sighed, walking back over.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"I must be slipping," Lorelai commented, almost to herself. She glanced at Luke. "_That_ was a kiss," she spoke slowly.

He smirked. "I know that. That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Sorry, I just felt like doing it."

"Is that right."

"Yup. Now if you don't need help, which it doesn't look like you do, I'll be in the living room."

She went to join Jess and Rory, and Luke stared after her in astonishment.

****

*****

"Are you sure you have to go? You just got here."

"Hun, I'm gonna see you next--woah." Lorelai gasped. "That was weird. Did we just have a Freaky Friday moment there, or what?"

Rory grinned, giving her mother a hug. "I'll see you next week, Mom."

"Next week," Lorelai agreed, getting into the car after Luke opened the door for her.

Rory hugged Luke. "I'll see you next week, too."

"Bye Rory."

"Keep an eye on Mom for me."

He nodded, stealing a glance at Lorelai. "I will," he promised. Taking his place behind the wheel, he started the car and drove off. Lorelai waved until they turned a corner, and she was no longer visible to Rory.

Rory headed back inside, where Jess was waiting for her. He had said his goodbyes in the apartment, claiming that he wasn't good at goodbyes. And, well, he didn't want to 'see them off', to put it plainly.

"Hey," Rory called, making her way over to the couch that he was sprawled out on.

"They're gone?" was his response.

"Yup."

He nodded, sitting up. "So."

"So." Rory clasped her hands together in front of her, and she casually glanced around the apartment, before her eyes landed on Jess once again.

"Um, should we be getting over to the store?"

"Nah. Taylor knows where we are."

"Yeah, but now that Mom and Luke are gone--"

"The bookstore's going to close for the night soon anyway. It would really be pretty pointless going over there now," he pointed out.

"Okay." Rory let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"So what now?" Jess questioned, standing up so they were only about a foot apart.

Rory's eyes searched his face, before making eye contact again. They were standing so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her eyes closed for a moment, and she sensed that Jess was leaning forward. She quickly stepped back, her eyes now wide open.

"Jess--"

"Rory--"

"You can't keep doing this to me," she told him weakly.

"Doing what?" he asked, stepping over to her again, trailing a finger up and down each of her arms until goosebumps formed.

"Coming to my apartment, sending me mixed signals..."

"You don't want me to come around anymore?"

"That's not the point," Rory answered. "I'm with Shea, Jess."

"The tables have turned, haven't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bye, Rory. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Jess walked over to the door, letting himself out and quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Bye Jess," Rory replied softly, falling onto the couch with a sigh.

****

*****

Later that night, Rory fixed herself a cup of coffee, bringing it into the living room and sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Her eyes shifted to the phone, and she was tempted to call Jess. She was debating over it, anyway.

Finally, she punched a button on the remote control, turning off the TV. As if in slow motion, she reached for the phone and dialed a number.

A few rings later, someone finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are _you_ doing answering the phone?"

"Rory?"

"Luke?" she countered.

He laughed. "Let me get your mom. We were just watching a movie, and she fell asleep."

"Oh, don't wake her," Rory replied. "Um...just let her know that I'm going to come home tomorrow."

"What for?"

"Well _that _was kind of rude..." Rory declared, half joking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering..." Luke trailed off. "Did Jess do anything?"

'Yeah, he came into my life and complicated everything. Again.'

"No, I just need to get away for a few days."

"You should just move back. You and your mother see each other all the time anyway."

"I appreciate what you're saying, and I _understand_ what you're saying, but...I need to learn how to live on my own."

"How can you do that if you come home every other day?"

"Hey! You make it sound like I have no life."

Luke sighed. "You know I love you like my own daughter, Rory. I am not trying to...Well, to be rude. I'm just saying instead of being here in Stars Hollow hanging out in my diner with your crazy mother, you could be in New York, finding a job, going out..."

"Baby steps, Luke. Baby steps."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow, Luke."

Rory hung up the phone, smiling. She had a good feeling about this trip.

"That was nice," Lorelai mumbled.

Luke looked over at her and flashed her a half smile. "What was?"

"The things you said to Rory. Thanks." She yawned, her head falling onto his shoulder. He hesitantly placed an arm around her, and was surprised at how perfectly they fit together.

"You're welcome," he said softly, brushing away a stand of hair from her face. Her eyelids fluttered open at his touch.

"So...She's coming home tomorrow?"

"Yeah. She said she needs to get away for a few days," Luke explained. "She's coming early."

"Good," Lorelai whispered, her eyes closing again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Luke helped her stand up, and she nearly fell over.

"Do I have to carry you up the stairs?" he asked.

"Depends. Will you drop me?"

"Never," he told her, though he didn't pick her up, after all. He put an arm around her waist and took one of her hands, leading her upstairs.

As soon as they reached her room, Lorelai collapsed onto the bed. Luke pulled a blanket over her, and she rolled over. She turned her head toward him.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want," she offered. "I mean, you already closed the diner, and it's real late..."

"You _want_ me to stay here?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Totally your call."

He swallowed. "Alright. So it's settled. I'm staying here tonight."

"Looks like it."

Luke nodded, glancing around nervously.

Lorelai gazed up at him. "You can sleep in Rory's room if you want, or--there's plenty of room here." She motioned to the other side of the bed.

His face turned pink, and Lorelai grinned.

"We're adults, Luke. We can sleep in the same bed...it's no big deal."

"Right." He nodded again.

"Well I'm going to sleep now, because I'm tired."

"Good. Yeah, me too."

"Go for it." Lorelai stood up. "I'll be back. I'm just going to brush my teeth."

Luke watched her disappear into the bathroom, and he stared at the bed that suddenly looked so small to him. He hadn't slept in the same bed with another person in a _very_ long time. Lorelai said nothing was going to happen, but he couldn't shake the feeling that--

"Done!" Lorelai cried a minute later, coming back into the room and interrupting his thoughts.

Luke swallowed, taking in her short nightshirt as she climbed into bed.

'Oh god.'

****

*****

The next morning, Jess was getting ready to go to work, and was actually almost out the door, when the phone rang. He went over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Jess."

"Um, Luke? Why are you calling me so early? Is something wrong? Is it Lorelai?"

"No, she's fine," Luke assured him. "I just wanted to tell you, in case you didn't know, Rory is coming back to Stars Hollow today for a visit."

"Why? She _just_ saw you guys!" Jess exclaimed.

"She said she needed to get away. Anyway, she just called and said she was going to the bookstore when it opened to tell you she wasn't going to be there. Then she was leaving."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, can you miss a day of work?"

"Yeah, I don't think the boss would mind," Jess said dryly.

"Okay. There, I told you. Now I'm going to go."

"Okay..."

"Bye Jess."

"Bye," Jess echoed, hanging up the phone. He stared at it, shaking his head. He glanced at the clock. He should have opened the bookstore ten minutes ago.

Sighing, he called Shea, hoping he hadn't left yet. He was in luck. Shea answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Taylor--you have to open today, okay? It'll just be you and Rory working." _Better to say that, then to have Shea get suspicious later._ "I have somewhere else I have to be today."

****

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, please review. Sorry for the long wait.


	9. A break from life, a picnic basket, & a ...

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **9

"Hey Ror!" Lorelai greeted as Rory pulled into the driveway. She ran up to the car and pulled open Rory's door before she even got a chance to turn off the engine.

Rory laughed, getting out of the car. "Hey Mom."

"What's the occasion for the visit this time? Miss me already?"

"Of course. And Luke's coffee."

"Of course," Lorelai agreed. "To Luke's, then?"

"To Luke's!"

Not long later, they were standing outside Luke's diner. Rory went in first, and Luke glanced up. His face broke into a smile and he hurried over, giving Rory a hug.

"You act like I haven't been here in months," Rory exclaimed.

Luke stole a glance at Lorelai before responding. She shook her head. "I'm just glad to see that you really came."

"Why wouldn't I have?" Rory asked, confused.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Alright...can we get some coffee, Luke?"

"Coming right up."

Luke went to make the coffee, and Lorelai turned to her daughter.

"Hey, Ror. For lunch, I was thinking we'd do something different today. I had an idea."

"Do tell."

"Okay. I was thinking we could have a picnic today!"

"A picnic? That sounds nice."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I already set up everything. All that's missing is the food."

As Lorelai spoke, Luke reappeared with a picnic basket in hand. He set it on the counter, and Rory moved to peek into it.

"That eliminates the element of surprise," Lorelai exclaimed, placing her hand on the basket to prevent Rory from opening it.

"Where are we eating?"

"The bridge."

Rory grinned. "Great. Should we go now? I'm hungry."

"You go. Set it all up. I'll just be a minute."

"If you wanted to be alone with Luke today, you could've--"

"Oh, no!" Lorelai shook her head. "No, Ror, that's not it. You go, and I promise I'll be there in a minute. I'm right behind ya, hun."

Rory nodded, taking the picnic basket and starting out on her walk to the bridge.

Maybe she shouldn't have come. Just because she wanted a break from _her _life, didn't mean Lorelai should be forced to take a break from hers.

She started to turn back to go home, but something stopped her. She figured it was only the fact that Lorelai would get worried when she came to the bridge and found her daughter MIA.

So she kept walking. She reached the bridge and her eyes lit up. Her mother had really planned this out. There was a blanket, plates, silverware, coffee mugs, a radio...candles? The small breeze in the air had no doubt blown out the candles, but she guessed it was the thought that counts. So what exactly was her mother thinking?

Rory shrugged, setting down the picnic basket and sitting down so that she was facing the water. Sitting at the edge of the bridge, she felt as if she were floating on the water.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she started unloading the basket. She gasped. "Wow, look at all of this great food!" she cried. "Did Sookie make it?"

The footsteps stopped, and Rory turned her lead slightly. "Don't just stand there, sit down already."

She looked up, startled, as Jess plopped down beside her.

"What's for lunch?" he asked, peering into the basket.

"She looked so sad when I told her to go without me." Lorelai frowned. "Did she look sad?" Luke started to respond, but she continued, cutting him off. "I mean, it's like she felt that she was intruding or something. Oh, maybe we should have told her."

"Calm down, Lorelai. She'll get to the bridge, see Jess, and forget that you were ever even going to come in the first place. Trust me."

"I guess," Lorelai relented. "She's not going to be mad that we didn't tell her, is she?"

"Nah. She'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Besides, it's too late anyway--she's gone."

"If she gets mad at me, it's your fault," Lorelai accused, pointing at him.

"Why would she get mad? I thought you said it looked like she still loved him."

"I don't know, I just feel like arguing." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't you always," he mumbled, walking off to get more coffee.

"Jess," Rory breathed.

"Hey," he greeted, glancing up for a second, before going back to filling his plate with food. Rory's empty plate still sat beside her, as she was still gaping at him in wonderment, so he started filling her plate as well.

When he was finished, he handed it to her. "Here," he said.

Rory stared down at the plate he was holding out, and she slowly lifted her hand to grab it.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly.

He shrugged in response, so she asked again.

"I heard you were coming here, so--"

"You followed me," Rory finished for him. He shrugged again.

"Why'd you leave in the first place? You just saw Lorelai yesterday."

"Well you just saw me yesterday, why did you follow _me_ here?"

Jess smirked. "You got me."

She smiled in satisfaction. "I guess I did."

"Shall we?"

Rory watched as he motioned to the food before them. "Uh...my mom is--"

"Having lunch with Luke right about now."

"Huh?" Her nose wrinkled in confusion. "Was this a set up?"

"Depends. Are you disappointed?"

Rory thought about it. "No," she admitted after a moment.

"I'm glad. So...want to eat?"

Rory gazed at him, a small smile on her face. Jess took a bite of his sandwich, raising his eyes to meet hers as he swallowed. He reached for his drink and took a sip, never breaking eye contact.

"What?" he asked finally.

"I don't know," she replied slowly. Her heart started beating faster, and her eyes dropped to the ground. A familiar feeling of déjà vu came over her, and she welcomed the memory that followed...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Jess asked.

"Outbid Dean like that."

"I don't know." Jess shrugged. "I guess it started as a joke, just to bug him. But then he just got so mad, ya know. And he's so_ tall. And I just was looking at him, and he's standing there all tall and mad, and I just--I dunno, it was...it was really funny." He smiled at her_

"It wasn't funny," Rory pointed out.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't intend to do it." He looked at her. "Does that make you feel any better?"

Rory sighed. "I just don't wanna be in a fight with Dean," she told him.

"Sorry about that. Wanna push me in the lake? It's cathartic, I hear."

"Maybe in a little bit."

"Whenever."

They exchanged a glance, and Rory felt her heart start to race. She wasn't sure what it was about Jess that made her feel this way, but she wished the feeling would just go away. She had Dean. She couldn't feel like this. She was still sort of new to the whole boyfriend thing, but she was pretty sure fantasizing about another boy wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

Still, when he smiled at her like he was at that moment, she couldn't help it. Her cheeks turned pink and she averted her gaze, focusing on the water at her feet. There, that was better. For now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: ugh, sorry for the long wait again, and sorry this chapter's *so* short. ;( but I haven't felt like writing much for some odd reason, and then there's been the homework of course, should I actually decide to do it. Anyway, I'm on break now [no school, yay!!] so hopefully I'll find the time to write TONS of both of my stories, and me and my sister are supposedly starting our GG fic over the break, so...we'll see. Please review, and I hope yur not too mad at me for making you wait again, lol. ;)


	10. Serendipity, Cat Kirk Jr, & a shoulder m...

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **10

"Rory!"

Rory blinked, turning to Jess. "What?"

"You were spaced out for a second there. What were you thinking about?"

She blushed. "I was just remembering the last time you and I had a picnic on the bridge."

"Ah. And it looks like we have better food this time, too."

Rory nodded. "No argument there."

"So tell me something," Jess told her. "How did we let things just...die?"

"Do you mean why did we stop talking?"

"Yeah."

Rory brushed a stand of hair from her face, sighing. "The letter--"

"It couldn't have just been the letter," Jess protested. "If you really felt the way you said you did, you wouldn't have--"

Rory shook her head, jumping up. "This is exactly why I came back to Stars Hollow to begin with. I need time to think. I don't want to relive the past. It hurts too much," she added quietly. She bowed her head, staring at her shoes.

Jess stood up and placed his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Really, I am. But I haven't stopped thinking about you _once_ since you left me, and seeing you now--"

"Woah, woah, woah, _woah_." Rory pushed his hands away and backed up a step so she could look him in the eye. "I didn't even know I was leaving you. In my mind, you left _me_. I thought you had gotten the letter and were avoiding me. Besides, it's not like we ever went out."

"Can you please," Jess started, grabbing her hands again, "just stop talking." He leaned toward her, and she froze.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Rory cried, "Shea!"

Jess pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you just say 'Shea'? Because as much as I _love_ hearing my best friend's name being called out from the girl I am about to kiss--"

Rory narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to kiss you, Jess."

"Huh." Jess shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying, can you? Now sit back down and let's eat."

Rory stared at him in shock as he plopped down onto the bridge and picked up his plate, going back to eating.

****

*****

"That was fun," Rory announced as she and Jess walked back to Luke's.

"Yup," Jess agreed, swinging the picnic basket by his side. "We'll have to do it again soon."

Rory nodded absently. "Mm, yeah."

They reached Luke's and went in, heading over to the counter. Luke cleared his throat as he saw them, and Lorelai glanced up.

"Oh, hi guys. Have a nice lunch?" she asked sweetly.

"For the most part," Jess replied.

Rory glared at him and Lorelai stood up.

"Ror, come here a sec."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to. Humor me, come on." Lorelai dragged Rory into the corner of the diner, and Jess started talking to Luke.

"What is it?" Rory demanded.

"Hun, what happened? What did you do?"

"Me? _He's_ the one that tried to kiss me. I told him no."

"You told him no?" Lorelai laughed. "That's almost as bad as you saying 'Thank you' the first time Dean kissed you."

"It's not funny," Rory exclaimed. She lowered her voice. "He knows I'm with Shea, and he still--"

"I seem to remember _someone_ kissing _someone_ first," Lorelai pointed out.

"That's different. I--"

"Rory. That can't always be your excuse when it comes to Jess. You kissed him, sweets."

Rory sighed in frustration. "I know. God, Mom, why did I have to go on that double date? Why did I have to meet up with Jess again, after all this time?" She looked at her mother, desperate for some kind of answer.

"Are you sure you don't mean why did you have to see Shea first?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. If Shea wasn't in the picture--if you had seen_ Jess _first, when you went into that bookstore, what do you think would have happened?" Rory blushed and Lorelai grinned. "That's what I thought."

****

*****

Later that night, Rory and Lorelai sat in front of the television, about to watch a movie. _Serendipity_, to be exact.

Rory put the tape in and pressed play, fast forwarding through the previews. Lorelai was just walking in with bowls of candy in hand, when the doorbell rang.

"Sweetie, honey, baby, can you get that?" Lorelai blew Rory a kiss.

Rory grinned, jumping up as the doorbell rang again. "It's late. Who would be here--"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I invited Luke over to join us."

"Luke?"

"And Jess, of course. Didn't I tell you?"

"No," Rory answered flatly. "You didn't." She went over to the door and stopped in front of it.

"Oops. Must've slipped my mind," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Rory threw open the door, forcing a smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hey Rory," Luke responded, walking into the house. He went over to Lorelai and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes sparkling. She smiled at him, taking a seat on the couch, while he chose a chair a few feet away. They watched the rest of the previews while they waited for Rory and Jess.

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot," Jess commented.

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean you didn't look _hot_. I mean, I'm not saying--" He stopped himself. "Let me try that again. Are you okay? There, I'm stopping _there_."

Rory laughed at his uneasiness. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I wasn't expecting you, is all. Mom didn't mention that we'd be having company."

"Huh."

Rory's eyes dropped to the ground, fighting the sudden urge she had to run her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe we should sit down," she suggested.

"Works for me."

Rory led the way to the living room, sitting next to her mother on the couch. Jess squeezed next to her; a few more inches and he would have been in her lap. And here Rory had thought she'd been smart, sitting in the middle of the two cushions. She had figured Jess would take a hint and sit in the chair by Luke. Obviously, she had been mistaken.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Jess asked.

__

"Serendipity," Luke answered.

Jess's nose wrinkled in distaste. "They've already influenced your movie taste, have they, Uncle Luke?"

"The movie's alright," Luke grunted.

"Right."

"Shh," Lorelai hissed. "It's starting."

"Can you scoot over, please?" Rory asked Jess. However, it was more of a command than a question.

"_I'm_ the one on the edge here. I have nowhere to scoot _to_."

Rory rolled her eyes, shifting her weight so she was leaning against Lorelai, practically lying down.

"Hun, give Jess some room," Lorelai said lightly.

Rory's blushed slightly, sitting up and moving over so Jess would have more room. He thanked her, casually placing an arm over the back of the couch. Rory shivered, willing herself to focus on the movie, instead of the nearness of Jess.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

About halfway into the movie, the phone rang. Rory went to answer it, and Jess watched her retreating figure.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Lane, oh my god!" Rory cried. "Where are you?"

"In Stars Hollow at my mom's. I just got here."

"You and Dave are staying there?"

"Not exactly," Lane admitted. "Dave is at Kirk's mom's house."

"What is he doing there?"

"Long story. But can you believe that Kirk still lives with his mom?"

"Oh, I know. Poor Kirk."

"And Cat Kirk."

"I thought Cat Kirk died. If he didn't, then that wake we held..." Rory trailed off.

"Oh, he did. I'm talking about Cat Kirk Jr."

"Oh, okay. Now I _really_ feel sorry for Kirk."

Lane laughed. "Oh, oops. I have to go, my phone time is up."

"You're kidding. You still have 'phone time'?"

"It's like I never left," Lane replied. "Gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"See ya," Rory said, hanging up the phone.

She shook her head, an amused smile on her face. Some things never change. That thought especially rang true for her, she thought, as she looked up and caught eyes with Jess and she got butterflies in her stomach.

He turned back to the TV, and Rory returned, sitting back down on the couch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

Rory fell onto the couch in the living room, and had just turned on the TV, when she heard a knock on the door. She almost called for her mother to get it, feeling particularly lazy, herself, at that moment, before she realized that Lorelai was at the inn.

Sighing, she pulled herself off the couch, groaning. She went over to the door and slowly opened it, finding herself face to face with Jess.

When she asked him what he was doing there, he looked first to his left, then to his right, and then back at her. He asked if he could come in.

She had a look of confusion on her face, but, curiosity getting the best of her, she stepped aside anyway.

He passed her, waiting for her to close the door behind him before he said anything.

Rory glanced down, noticing that he was holding a small box that he kept tossing from one hand to the other. She nodded at him and asked him what was in it.

He opened it, revealing a silver charm bracelet. She held her breath, her mouth forming a small "o" of surprise. Jess licked his lips, telling her that he saw it and thought of her. He tried to shrug it off, make it seem like no big deal, as he closed the box and tossed it to her.

Rory caught it, opening the box and raising the bracelet in front of her to inspect it. Jess's face softened, and he took the box from her, gently setting it onto a table a few feet away. He opened the clasp of the bracelet and held it out. Rory raised her hand and let him put the bracelet on her. She watched his face as he struggled with the clasp. He glanced up, catching her gaze and smiling, before lowering his eyes again.

Rory took a deep breath, admiring her new bracelet as Jess finally got it on her wrist.

She locked eyes with him, and, without warning, gave him a hug.

It was nice to be thought of for a change. Lately it seemed that Dean took her for granted. He never did anything as sweet as this. He hardly even told her he loved her anymore. But with Jess--he was always subtly showing her ways he cared. And it was always different, too. Whether he said it aloud, or wrote it in the margins of a book of hers that he'd borrowed, or...bought her a charm bracelet.

Pulling back and staring into his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time, Rory couldn't help but wonder why she was still with Dean.

She really didn't know anymore.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ror, wake up. The movie's over," Lorelai told her daughter.

Rory opened her eyes, blinking and squinting at her mother. She yawned, stretching. She didn't want to move. She just felt so...comfortable where she was. Turning her head slightly, she realized just _why_ she was so comfortable. She was leaning against Jess, and he was gazing down at her, an amused expression on his face.

Rory bolted upright, sliding over so she was no longer touching Jess. In fact, she kept sliding until she was an arm's length _away_ from him.

"How long was I...asleep?" she wanted to know.

"Pretty much since you got off the phone with Lane," Lorelai replied. "You missed the best part of the movie, too. You know, when John Cusack gets that book with the girl's name in it, just when he had about given up hope. There was a big thing with finding out where she lived...very dramatic. And then at the end when they kissed, I think I saw Luke tear up."

"I did not," Luke exclaimed, looking at Jess for confirmation.

"You're on your own on this one," Jess declared, holding up his hands.

Luke glared at him. "Let's go."

Jess shrugged, standing up and massaging his shoulder. "Alright, just let me wake up my arm. It seems to have fallen asleep." He looked meaningfully at Rory, and she frowned at him.

Jess and Luke left a minute later, and Lorelai headed off to bed, after kissing Rory on the cheek goodnight.

Rory headed off to her own bedroom, her dream still plaguing her mind. Actually, it was a memory, technically, since it _had_ happened. Either way, she couldn't stop thinking about it, and Jess in association.

Sighing, she turned off her light and crawled into bed, trying to change her thoughts over to Shea. She felt guilty about spending all this time with Jess and not even thinking of Shea hardly at all. She tried to picture his smiling face, but all she saw was Jess.


	11. Interests sparked by Miss Likes to read ...

****

A/N:: Hey guys. In case you haven't noticed, I took a break from writing 'Tired of Waiting'. ;/ I really shouldn't have put that one up while I was writing 'Feelings Resurfaced'. I guess I thought it would work out, since it had with 'Mixed Emotions' and 'CoffeeJunkie02 meets NYer02'. But, oops, it didn't. So sorry, I WILL write some more of that one some time...who knows when, though. Oh well, this story's better [so far] anyway, right?? J/J. I haven't PR'd this chapter yet, I just wanted to get it up, and I have to get off to watch & record Never Been Kissed, so I'll fix the errors later. Anyway...thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'!! hehe. ;) 3otownroxx

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **11

The next day, Rory awoke to a quiet house. It felt weird; she was used to either waking to her mother's voice, whining for company while she got ready for work, or to the blasting music that Lorelai insisted on playing to wake Rory up.

She glanced at her alarm clock, sitting up. It was only ten thirty. She got out of bed and left her room, searching for her mother. She found a note on the table next to the phone instead.

__

'Hey sweets, I had to work early, important people coming today. Luke's money on the table.'

"Hm."

Thinking of her dream the night before, Rory decided against going to Luke's. Maybe she'd just order a pizza or something. Better yet...

An idea formed in her mind, and she reached for the phone. She dialed a number that she was actually shocked she still remembered after so long, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kim, it's Rory. May I please speak to Lane?"

"Oh, Rory. Lane is not here."

Rory's face fell. "Oh. Um...do you know when she'll be back?"

"No. She is out with her husband. A _boy_," Mrs. Kim pointed out, as if the news should have shocked Rory.

"Oh, a boy, huh? You mean Dave?"

"Yes, Dave."

"Well, thanks. I'll just try to find them myself."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Mrs. Kim."

Rory hung up the phone, tapping her fingers on the table. She decided to take a walk and hope to run into Lane and Dave. She had a good idea where she would find them, but she wasn't ready to o there just yet. She figures she might as well try Kirk's mom's house first, since that was where Lane had said Dave was staying.

She opened the front door and stepped back in surprise. She was greeted by Lane and Dave.

"Rory!"

Lane hugged her friend, and Rory smiled.

"I was just going to go looking for you guys," she told them, giving Dave a hug. She caught eyes with Jess, who was standing there quietly, behind Dave. She swallowed, pulling away from Dave and raising an eyebrow at Lane.

"We were just at Luke's, and _look_ who we found. Did you know Jess was in town, too?"

"You don't say," Rory replied with a sigh.

"Yeah. Can we come in? Where's Lorelai?"

Rory moved so the three of them could come in. "She's at work."

Jess smiled at her as he passed, and Rory narrowed her eyes, closing the door.

Was _everyone_ trying to throw her and Jess together? She knew she didn't get a chance to see Lane that often, what with them living on opposite sides of the city and all, but still. Rory was positive Lane knew about Shea _and_ about how determined she was to push her old feelings for Jess out of her life. For good.

There was no mistaking the fact that there was still _some_ attraction, but she had a feeling that if they ever went out, there wouldn't be as much..._chemistry_ as she had always anticipated.

So why chance it, when right _now_ she had Shea. Of course, she couldn't see herself _marrying_ him or anything, but--

"Rory, we didn't come here just to escape from my mom," Lane announced.

Dave cleared his throat. "Actually--"

"Oh, be quiet." Lane laughed. "Rory, come sit down. Tell us more about Shea."

Jess shifted his weight on the chair uncomfortable. He started to stand up. "This sounds like girl talk. Maybe Dave and I should--"

"No, stay. You know Shea too, right?" Lane asked, reaching over and tugging on Jess's hand so he'd sit back down.

"He's my best friend," he answered, his eyes flicking to Rory.

_Was that supposed to mean something?_ she wondered. Did he think she should stop liking Shea or something because he was Jess's best friend?

She thought back to the conversation she had with her mother last night. And then her dream came to mind.

She wondered how her life would have been had she not met Jess at all. Would she still be the same person? Would Dean still be in her life? Both were doubtful.

She and Dean hadn't been all that compatible to begin with. Sure, at first it was all nice and great and seemingly perfect, but _really_. All it took was a new guy coming to town to spark her interest and--well, obviously that's where it started to go downhill. But if not Jess, there would have eventually been someone else to grab either her or Dean's attention. It was only a matter of time.

Rory looked over at Jess, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. She wondered what he was thinking about.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"You need to move on."

Jess dropped his head in his arms pathetically. "I know," he agreed.

Shea listened once again to his best friend's explanation as to why he couldn't just 'move on' from the girl he has been obsessing over for the past four years.

"She changed me. She--she opened my eyes and saw past the image that the town had written me off as," Jess said. He didn't know where this was coming from, he never told anyone stuff like this; if he admitted it at all, he would write it down. Nevertheless, he continued, "No one's ever made me feel the way she did. I mean, I know she had Bag Boy, but--"

"This has got_ to stop. I brought you here to have a good time. And maybe, just _maybe_, if you stopped looking so miserable and unapproachable, you could meet someone here. Maybe they'll be even better for you than Miss Likes-to-read-a-lot. Huh?" Shea nodded at Jess as he picked his head up._

"Okay. But I'm going for a blonde this time. No brunettes," Jess told his friend.

"That's the spirit," Shea said cheerfully. "Go on and find the girl of your dreams. I'll meet up with you in about an hour, unless I get lucky," he joked, nudging Jess.

Jess laughed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "Good luck with that."

He stood up, off to find 'the girl of his dreams'. He spotted a nice looking girl, and was about to walk over, when a guy appeared out of nowhere and offered her a drink.

"Okay..."

Jess was scanning the crowded club for another girl, when someone ran into him. Startled, he reached out to steady the girl as she stumbled.

"I'm so_ sorry," she told him with wide eyes. "I'm so clumsy."_

"It's alright, so am I."

She smiled. "I'm Sarah."

They shook hands. "Jess." He paused, Shea's words echoing in the back of his mind. He glanced out at the crowd of dancers surrounding them. A slow song was playing--can't go wrong with slow dancing, he supposed. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

She nodded, following him out to the dance floor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Do you think he's sleeping?" Dave asked. "He's got his eyes open..."

He, Lane, and Rory were watching Jess, who hadn't moved or even blinked for awhile now.

"Oh yeah. I've seen people do that one TV. It's pretty common," Lane replied. She stared at Jess and poked him. "He doesn't look like he's asleep, though." She pinched him this time, and he snapped out of his daze, frowning at her and pinching her back.

"Hey you two, knock it off," Dave said. "We thought you were sleeping," he explained.

"Nope, wide awake."

"Apparently," Dave responded.

"Okay, we should get going..." Lane said, standing up. Dave followed suit.

"But you just got here!" Rory exclaimed. "I thought you wanted to hear about Shea?"

"E-mail me," Lane replied, grabbing her purse.

"But we could just _talk_. Not about Shea, but other things. We barely see each other anymore. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Rory. Hey--here's an idea. Why don't you and Jess come to dinner with me and Dave?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Dave put in. "Like a double date."

Rory exchanged a glance with Jess. "Actually, I think I'm through with the whole double date thing."

"Really? Because I had a _blast_ the last time," Jess said sarcastically.

"Please? Come on, ignore him." Lane gave them a puppy dog look and Rory felt herself start to give in.

"Alright," she relented. "As long as it's not a date."

"Yes! Okay, no date. Jess? What about you?"

"Sounds like fun."

Lane grinned. Well _that_ was easy enough.

A few hours later, Lane and Dave had long since left, but Jess had hung around, claiming he had no place better to be. Rory stopped trying to argue with him half an hour ago. She didn't know why she even bothered in the first place.

Deep down, she knew that she had never gotten over Jess, and that she still very much had feelings for him. And that thought scared her. But she also knew that since this was the case, she had to come clean with Shea before things got serious. It was no big deal now, since they had only been going out about a week, but if she waited too long and it came up later, it could turn out ugly. Especially since Jess is his best friend.

"Lorelai's home," Jess told her, looking out the window.

Rory shook her head, focusing back to the present. It was then that she realized she had to get back to New York--her new home. She couldn't keep running away to her mother, hoping her issues would resolve themselves.

Lorelai let herself into the house, announcing her presence. She spotted Jess sitting next to Rory on the couch and she grinned.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, but I'm glad you're home," Rory said. "I'm going back to New York tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Aw, but you just got here again," Lorelai whined. She sighed. "Oh well, I guess it's for the best. After all, you still need to look for a job so you can stay in that apartment of yours."

Oops. "Uh, actually--" Rory started.

"She has a job," Jess informed Lorelai.

"You do?" Lorelai addressed Rory, surprised registering on her face.

"Yeah, kind of. I work at the Literati Corner."

"The what?"

"Jess's bookstore."

"Speaking of which, we _should_ get back soon, anyway. Shea is working double shifts, unless he managed to get Sarah to help. Either way, he probably won't be too willing to work too many double shifts, even if he _does_ get paid overtime."

"Alright. Like I said, I'm leaving tomorrow, so I can go back to work. You can stay here as long as you like, Shea and I can handle it."

"No, it's fine. I'll leave with you," Jess said. "Try not to look _too_ thrilled, Rory," he added sarcastically, noticing her less-than-happy facial expression.

She ignored him. "Lane and Dave will be here any minute. I'm going to go change," she declared, heading to her room and loudly shutting the door after her.

"Geez, what did I ever do to her to make her so angry at me?" Jess demanded, more to himself than to Lorelai.

She answered him anyway. "Do you _really_ need me to answer that?"


	12. A nondate, an invisible friend, & a mout...

****

A/N:: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, but it wasn't b/c I was being a slacker or anything—my computer got all messed up and stuff so my dad wiped everything off of it and started from scratch and didn't put MSWord back on until today, and I had already started typing it and didn't know how far I was, so I decided to just wait to type it until he put it back on. Anyway, yeah, there's my excuse. But I almost have Chapter 13 done, so...the sooner I get reviews on this chapter, the sooner you'll get the next one!! ;) Enjoy.

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **12

"What's up, Rory?" Lane asked.

After a few minutes of indecision on what to wear, Rory had finally called Lane to ask for advice.

"I don't know what to wear," she admitted. "I was just wondering if you knew where we were going. Like are we going to someplace like _Luke's_ or Al's Pancake World, or someplace with soft music and a need to dress up?"

"Hold on." Rory could hear Lane whispering to Dave. She came back on the line and told Rory to dress up. "Wear something nice. We'll come get you in about half an hour. Does that give you enough time?"

"Plenty," Rory responded. "But just in case, I better go..."

Lane laughed. "Right. So, we'll swing by and get you first, then—"

"Oh, Jess is still here," Rory interrupted.

"He is?"

Rory could tell from Lane's smug tone that she was smiling. "He wouldn't leave," she said defensively. "Really."

"Right. Well, why don't you have your _date_ pick out an outfit for you? That would be cute. Anyway, Dave is calling me, so I'll see you later. Bye!"

Before Rory could even respond, Lane hung up. There was a knock on her door, and Rory turned off the phone, setting it on her dresser.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened and Lorelai poked her head in the room. "Talking to yourself?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Rory smirked at her. "I was talking to _Lane_."

"Oh, right. So hurry and change. Don't keep your date waiting." Lorelai grinned mischievously.

"It's not a date!" Rory exclaimed.

"Say it a little louder, I don't think Shea heard you back in New York," Lorelai teased.

Rory scowled. "Out! I need to change."

"Oh, no, let me help," Lorelai begged. "I'll help you pick out an outfit."

"Fine. I need something nice. Lane said I needed to dress up."

"Hm. I have just the thing, come on." Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Nice outfit," Jess commented from the living room.

"I haven't changed yet," Rory told him.

"Well what were you doing in there?"

"Talking to an invisible friend," Lorelai said, cutting Rory off. "Now if you'll excuse us, Rory has a date to get ready for."

Jess grinned, motioning for them to continue their way upstairs.

"It's not a—" Rory started to protest.

"Not a date, we know," Jess and Lorelai said together.

Lorelai reached for her daughter's hand again and hurried upstairs and into her room, shutting the door behind them. She made a beeline for her closet and threw open the doors, examining it's contents.

"Aha," she said a minute later, pulling out a long black dress. "Perfect."

"Wow," Rory breathed, taking the dress as Lorelai handed it to her. "I haven't seen this one before."

"Oh, um...I bought this for Luke's and my first official date."

"It's nice," Rory replied, holding the dress up in front of her and looking in the mirror.

"It sure is," Lorelai agreed, walking over to her dresser. She made a 'hm' sound, thoughtfully searching through her jewelry box and coming up a minute later with an elegant silver necklace with matching earrings.

Rory was just about to get dressed, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll tell them you'll be right down," Lorelai offered, leaving the room.

Rory glanced once more at her reflection in the mirror before changing into the dress, accessorizing herself with the jewelry her mother had picked out, and slipping on some strappy black sandals to complete the outfit. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun, leaving a few strands of hair hanging about her shoulders.

One final glance in the mirror, and she was ready.

Everyone was in the living room making conversation when Rory descended downstairs. Jess was the first to notice, and he felt his heart skip a beat. His mouth dropped slightly, and boy was he glad that Luke had dropped off a change of clothes for him. Or else he would have looked like an idiot next to Rory.

She smiled at them, stopping next to Lorelai to greet Lane and Dave.

"You look great, Rory," Dave complimented, taking the words right from Jess's mouth.

"Thanks," Rory blushed.

Lane linked her arm through Dave's. "I agree." She turned to Jess to make sure he was ready, before announcing, "Okay, well, we're off!"

"Have fun," Lorelai called as they headed to the door. "I won't wait up!" She winked discreetly at Rory, who gave her a look.

"How is your food?" Dave asked Rory.

She smiled. "Oh, it's great."

They were in Hartford, at a restaurant that Dave had used to practically live at, or so he said. As a matter of fact, he and Lane had had their first date there.

"Glad you like it."

"And you?" Lane questioned, addressing Jess.

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Oh, it's great," he said, echoing Rory.

__

Silence.

"So how long are you guys staying in Stars Hollow?" Lane asked, attempting to break the almost unbearable silence.

"I'm leaving—"

"_We're_ leaving," Jess corrected.

"Tomorrow," Rory finished, frowning at him.

"Aw, that's too bad."

"Why's that?" Jess wanted to know.

"Oh. You know, the thing that's coming up."

"Right, the thing," Rory agreed, tilting her head to the side, waiting for Lane to continue. She didn't.

Dave cleared his throat. "The dance thing," he said.

"The...dance thing," Jess repeated.

"Yeah. Well, it's not just a dance. It's more like a carnival. But there _will_ be dancing," Lane babbled. "It's going to be great. That's actually the reason we're here. In Stars Hollow, I mean," she added.

"And why haven't we heard about this?" Rory asked, glancing at Jess. He looked just as confused and clueless as she was.

"Beats me." Lane shrugged.

"I wanna go," Rory cried. "When is it?"

Lane grinned. "Next Friday."

"Oh. Hm. Maybe I'll invite Shea," Rory thought aloud.

Jess rolled his eyes. She had been going out with Shea for about a week, and she was already...acting like she had when she was with Dean. He wondered if she had been like that with Dean, too.

Was she trying to make him jealous? Because, as much as he hated to admit it, she sure was doing a damn good job.

"Oh. Well, that'll be fun," Lane replied unenthusiastically.

Jess had to work hard to keep a smile from spreading across his face. It seemed that Lane was even less enthused with the idea of Rory and Shea as a couple than he was.

He just wondered how long Rory would be in denial _this_ time. All he knew was that he sure as hell wasn't waiting as long this time around, but then again—he wasn't just giving up, either.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"What are you doing today?" Jess asked Rory.

They were at Luke's; she was sitting on a stool at the counter, he was on the other side, serving her coffee.

"Dean and I—"

Jess interrupted her, placing his elbows down on the table and fixing his eyes on her. "Let me guess. Someone called in sick at Doose's, and Bagboy volunteered you to come help him bag—"

"As a matter of fact, no. He and I are painting the porch at my house."

"How romantic," Jess replied with a smirk.

"Uh huh. So tell me. What are you_ doing today?"_

The smirk left Jess's face and Rory smiled. She stood up, taking one last sip of her coffee and walking outside, leaving Jess stunned behind her.

He didn't know how she did it, but she always seemed to know just how to respond to him, just what to say to keep him, well, standing there staring after her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So is that a yes?"

Rory was on the phone with Shea. The double date, if you wanted to call it that, ended a little over an hour ago. Rory had planned to call Shea as soon as she got home, but of course Lorelai was right there by the door, demanding details.

And so now, an hour later, Rory was asking Shea if he wanted to join her the following week at the carnival festivities.

"It sure is, unless Jess decides not to come back."

"Jess?"

"Yeah. He said he had somewhere to be, right before you came in. And he never came back in yesterday, so I called over at his place and he wasn't there. I don't think he's been home. So anyway, I've been pulling some double shifts."

"I'm sorry, I thought he told you."

"Told me what?" Shea asked.

"That he came to Stars Hollow for the weekend," Rory said slowly.

"Stars Hollow? Where you are?"

"Yeah. We're coming back tomorrow, though."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Is there something going on with—"

"Oh, Shea, I'm sorry but I have to go. My mom needs my help with something. See you tomorrow?"

"Alright," Shea replied uncertainly. "Bye Rory."

"Bye!"

Rory hung up the phone, falling onto the couch with a sigh. Now _that_ was a close one.

Lorelai bounced into the room just then, holding a to-go cup of coffee from Luke's.

"Is he coming?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's coming."

"Great!" Lorelai regarded Rory with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it great?"

"Huh?" Rory snapped out of her daze. "Oh, yeah. Great."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Luke asked Jess.

"What, already in a hurry to get rid of me?" Jess grinned.

"I was just asking," Luke stated, pulling back the covers on his bed.

Jess made up the couch, settling onto it and shifting around to get comfortable. "We're leaving in the morning, I think."

"Okay. I'll make you breakfast before you go," Luke called to him.

"Alright, thanks."

Luke nodded, closing his bedroom door and shutting off his light, plunging the apartment into darkness.

Jess raised his arm and clasped his fingers, putting his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the carnival-slash-dance.

He remembered all of the town's past fundraisers and functions, and he figured this one would be equally dreadful. He wasn't even sure he should come, at first, but then he thought of Rory inviting Shea. Shea in _his_ hometown, befriending all the crazy people like Miss Patty and Babette and Kirk. Shea was his best friend, sure, but did he _really_ need to come to Stars Hollow?

Maybe he should just tell Shea about Rory. About how he felt—how he had _always_ felt—about her. He knew Shea would most likely step aside, because that's the kind of friend he was.

But Jess couldn't bring himself to do that to him. He knew he was being selfish. When was the last time _Shea_ had found someone he really liked who liked him right back?

He just couldn't do that to him.

****

*****

"It seems like you're always leaving," Lorelai complained the next morning as Rory hugged her goodbye.

"I know, and I didn't even get to see Miss Patty, or Babette or anyone this time."

"Oh they all went on some big trip together—no joke. Taylor's been busy doing interviews for Doose's, even though he _knows_ everyone in this town, so it should be easy to tell who's qualified and who's not. And Kirk is sick; his mom is taking care of him. He somehow got Taylor to look after Cat Kirk Jr. for him."

"You're kidding," Rory laughed.

"Nope. Taylor's not too happy about it, either. Kirk bit him at least twice—Cat Kirk, not human Kirk—and Taylor claimed he was dying."

"Sorry I missed it."

Lorelai glanced at her watch. "Oh, look at the time."

"Yeah, so? What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast. You need to eat before you go."

"Okay, well come on then." Rory moved to get in her car, but Lorelai stopped her.

"Let's walk!" she suggested.

"Why?"

"Because it's nice outside and I need the exercise."

"You do not," Rory told her.

"Sure I do."

"But—" Rory stopped herself. There was really no point in arguing with her mother. Lorelai almost always won—she had a comeback for everything. "Okay, I give. Let's walk."

And so they did.

They were so wrapped up in the conversation/mock debate over the last movie they had watched, that they didn't notice someone stop in front of them until they literally ran into him.

****

A/N: sorry again for the long wait, but it was out of my hands. Blame my dad. ;) And I know that was a sucky way to end the chapter, but now you can have fun guessing who they ran into!! ;) go on...GUESS!!


	13. Can't Fight The Moonlight, not so subtle...

****

A/N: Wow...I'm surprised none of you guessed who they ran into, lol. I figured a lot of you would say Jess, since, well, yeah...but Dean?? Wouldn't THAT be interesting...lol. And, woah—Willy Wonka?! Now that'd be just plain scary, lmao j/j.

Note to : ladykyonee [who already reviewed for this chapter] ... I knew this wasn't the best chapter, but I didn't know it was *boring*!! ;( Everyone else who read this, tell me if it's boring or not, k?? Thanks!! ****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **13

They both looked up in surprise at Kirk, who stood there glaring at them while rubbing his arm. No one said anything for a few seconds.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rory finally exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Kirk's expression had changed once he saw who had run into him. "My nose is a little stuffy," he answered. "I'm having a hard time breathing. But other than that, yes. I'm fine."

"Kirk, what are you doing out of bed?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, Taylor gave Cat Kirk back to us today, and Mother is watching him. If I were to stay alone with him, there is no guarantee he wouldn't attack. So I am on my way to Doose's to get more cold medicine."

"Oh, okay. Feel better," Lorelai called as he walked off, continuing to Doose's. He sneezed once and nearly fell down. Rory stifled a laugh.

"He looks awful," she said, watching sympathetically as he reached the market and the door opened and hit him in the face. Lorelai's hand flew to her mouth and Rory just shook her head.

"And yet," she added, "he still looks the same."

Lorelai led the way into Luke's and Rory followed her up to the counter.

"Luke!"

Luke jumped, dropping the coffee mug he had been holding onto the counter. Thankfully, it had been empty.

"Don't do that!" he yelled, whirling around.

Lorelai sat down on a stool in front of him, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Can we get some coffee?"

"Make mine to go, please," Rory put in. "I've got to go."

Jess magically appeared next to Luke. "Time to hit the road?" he asked.

"I don't know about you, but—"

"You know, we could just take _my_ car back," Jess said thoughtfully. "It would save some gas money."

"Good idea," Lorelai agreed.

"What about my car?" Rory demanded.

"Oh, leave it at the house. I'll take care of it."

"No, I know. I mean, what will I do once I get back to Hudson?"

"Um...stay home?" Lorelai suggested.

"We can carpool to work," Jess told Rory.

"And anywhere else?"

"You have my number. Besides," he added, "it's just a week. We'll be back Friday, and you can pick your car up then."

"I don't see what it matters. Gas isn't _that_ much, and I do have a job now."

"Yes, but you haven't worked long enough to get paid yet," Jess pointed out.

Rory sighed. "Fine, whatever. I give. Let's go."

Luke handed them each a cup of coffee to take with them on the road, and Rory stood up.

"Bye Luke, bye Mom." She gave her mother a hug.

"Bye Luke," Jess echoed. "Bye Lorelai."

"Bye," they said together.

Rory grabbed Jess's arm and pulled him out of the diner. She heard Lorelai behind her, begging Luke for a cup of coffee.

"Just one cup?" she pleaded.

"It's never 'just one cup'," he replied.

"But, but..."

Rory glanced over her shoulder and saw her mother give Luke a pouty face. She laughed, turning back around and following Jess to his car.

"Are you sure it's not any trouble?"

"I'm sure," Jess said.

"Because, I'll have to call you to take me grocery shopping, and to go to work, and—"

"I have to shop, too."

Rory nodded. "Oh. Right."

She felt like she should tell him about her phone call with Shea. Tell him that Shea was getting suspicious. Not that there was anything to be suspicious about, of course.

"Relax, Rory," Jess told her gently, glancing over at her after he had started the car and pulled onto the road.

'Easier said than done,' Rory thought, realizing what she had just agreed to. She had agreed to spend time with Jess. A _lot_ of time, actually. Then again, she reasoned, _Shea_ probably wouldn't mind driving her sometime. Just because Jess is driving her back to New York doesn't mean _he_ has to drive her to work and grocery shopping. She sighed in relief.

They drove for awhile in comfortable silence, until Jess couldn't take the quiet anymore. He turned up the radio, switching stations to find a good song. He stopped on one of his favorite stations and left it there. A few minutes later, LeAnn Rimes' '_Can't Fight The Moonlight'_ came on. He reached over to turn it, then ended up just leaving it instead, placing his hand securely back on the wheel. When the chorus came on, he glanced over at Rory. She was staring at the radio pensively.

-

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

-

Rory's eyes flicked over to him for a split second, before she gazed out the window again.

Frustrated, Jess fought the urge to reach over with one hand and shake her. When would she drop this act—when would she admit that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her?

-

There's no escaping love

Once the gentle breeze

Sweeps it's spell upon your heart

And no matter what you think

It won't be too long

'Til you're in my arms

-

Seeing as how she wasn't going to take him up on, or even acknowledge, his not-so-subtle hints, he turned the radio station again, and a Metallica song filled the tension-filled air in the car.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Oh...my god_, what now?" Shea demanded, stopping in his tracks beside his friend._

Jess was standing in front of a clothing store, peering in through the window.

"Oh. Uh, I thought I saw..." He squinted, stepping closer to the window. "Nevermind, forget it."

"You are so pathetic. Must I give you the 'there are plenty of other fish in the sea' speech again_?"_

Jess glanced at his friend. "No one_ ever needs to hear that speech again."_

"Fine, agreed. Now can we stop staring at the nice-looking women shopping for clothes? Because I think you're starting to creep that girl out." Shea paused to smile at the girl he was talking about. Her eyes widened, and she quickly ducked behind a rack of clothes.

"Let's go. The mall's about to close, anyway."

"Right behind you," Shea replied.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jess shook his head from his daydream as Rory tugged on his shirt. He gave her a sidelong glance. "What."

"Can we stop? I'm hungry, and I need to use the bathroom."

"We're almost—" Jess paused, sighing. "Yeah, okay."

He pulled off the highway and stopped at a Wendy's a few minutes later.

Rory jumped from the car and hurried inside. Jess laughed, following her.

He ordered two cups of coffee, then he brought them over to a table and sat down to wait for Rory.

She walked over and immediately grabbed for the coffee, taking a long sip. "Thanks," she said, sitting down across from him.

Jess nodded. "Sure. I would've ordered breakfast, too, but I didn't know what you wanted."

"That's okay. I can order just fine. You want anything?" she asked him.

"Nah, I'll just have half of whatever you're having," he joked.

She grinned, going over to the counter to order. Jess watched her as she told the person what she wanted, and they went to go make it.

Rory glanced over her shoulder at him, blushing when she saw that he was watching her. She paid for the food and walked back over.

"Hey."

"Hey," he returned.

"So, uh...here." She handed him a fork, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Help me eat this!" she ordered. Her eyes fell to the plastic tray before her, and she busied herself by cutting a piece of sausage.

Jess half-smiled at her, sticking a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

****

*****

"Here you go."

"Home sweet home," Rory said with a small smile, opening her door. "Thanks. You'll be hearing from me later, to come take me grocery shopping."

"I'm looking forward to it. Were you planning on working today?"

"Oh no, I forgot. I guess I'm just not used to having a job yet. Well...yeah, I'll come to work."

"Okay." Jess tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting patiently for her to get out of the car.

"Did you wanna, um, come up? To my apartment, I mean. So you don't have to just come back and—"

"Sure," Jess interrupted, turning off the engine.

"Okay."

They both got out of the car and made their way into the apartment building. Rory let them into her apartment, quickly glancing around to make sure she hadn't left anything embarrassing lying out.

"Go ahead and sit down," she instructed. "I'm just going to change and call my mom real quick."

She hurried into her room, closing the door after her. Walking over to her closet, she hastily sorted through her clothes for something more comfortable to wear. She came out with a black halter top and some form-fitting pants. A little dark compared to what she normally wore, but it'll do. She changed in a rush and went back into the living room.

Jess had his back to her, and he was talking on the phone. Rory cleared her throat, and Jess whirled around. He smiled at her.

"Hold on, here she is," he said into the receiver. He thrust the phone at her, and she stared back in confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" she hissed.

He shook the phone at her and she hesitantly took it from him. Their fingers touched, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Hello?" Rory swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Hey hun."

"Mom?"

"Yes? I guess you made it back okay?"

Rory frowned. "Uh...yeah. I was going to call you, but—why were you talking to Jess?" she wanted to know, glancing at Jess out of the corner of her eye.

"I wasn't."

"No?"

"No. You're coming to the dance next week?"

"Yeah," Rory replied. "Shea and I'll be there."

"And Jess?" Lorelai pressed.

"I'm not sure if Jess said he was coming or not."

"Maybe if he does, you can save him a dance," Lorelai suggested.

"Mom—"

"A _slow_ dance."

__

"Mom—"

"Or a dirty dance—"

"Gross!"

"Shea can dance with Patty."

"That's enough out of you," Rory exclaimed. "I'm going now. I have to go to work."

"With Jess," Lorelai added smugly.

"With _Shea_," Rory returned.

"And who are you car-pooling with?"

"Well—"

"With Jess!" Lorelai laughed. "Hey, speaking of Jess...I've been meaning to ask you...You know how we used to call Dean 'Narcolepsy boy'?"

"_You_ used to call him that," Rory pointed out.

"Right. And Jess used to call him 'Bag Boy'..."

"What's your point?"

"I think we should give Jess and Shea cute little nicknames like that. Like, you know, Shea could be—"

"Bye Mom," Rory said quickly, cutting her off.

"Oh come on—"

"Bye!"

Lorelai sighed in mock disappointment. "You're no fun. When did you stop being fun?"

"Probably around the time we started this conversation."

"Bye Ror!"

Rory rolled her eyes, laughing. "Bye," she echoed, hanging up the phone before her mother could say anything else. She turned to Jess.

"Ready to go?"

****

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best...is this story getting worse, or is it just me?? *sigh* Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate it!! Thanks. ;)


	14. A big misunderstanding, impulsive kisses...

****

A/N: This isn't a very 'action-packed' story. I'm sorry some of you think it's 'boring' or is 'going a little slow', but...this is how it is. This is how I write. What can I say? You don't have to read it if you don't like it, no one'll blame you or bite your head off or anything. ;) And I'm sorry, but if you guys don't like this chapter, I'd advise you to stop reading now, b/c this is how the story is—I can't write it any different, especially since I happen to like it. So, sorry again, but...read on, I guess. Or not, whatever. YOUR DECISION. ;)

And Lauren, I have no idea what the song you were talking about is, so of course that couldn't have been used in the story. Sorry ;) 

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **14

"Hey guys," Shea greeted as Rory and Jess strolled into the bookstore together.

"Hey!" Rory walked over and gave him a kiss.

Jess rolled his eyes, going into the back without so much as a word to Shea.

"Did I do something?" Shea asked Rory, frowning.

"Nope. He's just in a mood," she assured him.

"You sure?"

"Positive. So what have you been up to? Sorry we just left you like that, but I honestly didn't know that he was going to Stars Hollow, too."

"You didn't?"

"No. Or I wouldn't have gone, trust me."

"You don't like Jess?"

Oh great. Back to the big, confusing questions.

"I do, it's just...it's a long story, and it's complicated."

"Try me."

"I'd rather not, if that's okay." Rory raised her eyes to his. "Sorry, but even after five years, it's still kind of a sore subject."

"Did you two used to go out?"

Rory's breath caught in her throat. "Almost," she admitted.

"What stopped you?" Shea pressed, not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answers to the questions he was asking.

Rory bit her lip. "It was a big misunderstanding."

Since she didn't seem too eager to give out anymore information, Shea decided to let it drop. For now.

"Okay."

"So, look, I'll take over here. Why don't you go see if Jess needs help with anything?"

"Good idea."

Rory watched as Shea headed to the back in search of Jess. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice she had a customer, until he cleared his throat impatiently.

Rory forced a smile on her face and went to work.

****

*****

"Hey."

Rory glanced at Shea. It was closing time, finally, and to her relief, there had been no bloodshed. "Hey," she echoed.

"Need a ride? Jess told me you left your car back in Stars Hollow."

"Jess said he'd give me a ride," Rory replied without thinking.

He sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"Don't be upset. I just need to talk to him about something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Rory bit her lip. He was obviously looking for her to say more. "Um, next weekend is my mom's birthday," she lied, "and I was thinking of throwing her a surprise part. Jess was going to help me plan it."

"Isn't next weekend the carnival?"

"Yes..." Rory said slowly.

"Just checking. So I'll see you...soon."

"Right," Rory responded, feeling a little guilty.

The feeling went away, however, when Jess walked over. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, leading the way outside. Shea and Jess followed her, and Jess stopped to close up. Shea impulsively went over and kissed Rory goodbye, catching her by surprise. She smiled faintly, her eyes following him as he walked to his car.

Jess turned around and locked eyes with her. "Ready?" he asked again.

They walked over to his car and he opened her door for her, closing it when she was settled. As soon as he opened his door, he told her, "We need to talk."

She stiffened. "Alright..." she said tentatively. "I'm listening."

"No, this isn't a one-sided conversations. You're going to talk, too," he told her.

Rory nodded. "Alright," she repeated.

"Okay." Jess sat there for a few moments, trying to put his thoughts into words. "Okay," he started again. "I know you're with Shea, but I'm going to say this anyway."

Rory ducked her head, smiling.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You, uh, you rhymed," she answered. He just stared at her, and her smile vanished. "And it doesn't seem as funny anymore," she said quietly, her face turning pink.

"Anyway," Jess went on, "I think by now it's obvious how I feel about you. But it's _not_ so obvious how you feel about me. So I'm asking you now. If you don't think of me like that anymore, if that kiss the other day was a mistake, then okay. That's fine. But if that's the case, then maybe you shouldn't work at the Corner. Sooner or later, someone's bound to say something, or something's bound to happen..." Jess took a breath. "And I don't think I could handle it."

He looked over at Rory, who was staring at the key in the ignition, wishing she were anywhere but here. She was speechless.

"Come on, I told you this wasn't just a one-sided conversation," Jess said lightly. "Any thoughts?"

She raised her eyes, meeting his. Then she slowly searched his face, wondering what she should say...what she should do...

"Well I guess I got my answer," Jess mumbled after a moment, starting the car.

Rory shook her head, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to her. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Rory started to pull away, to see his reaction, but Jess wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

They both lost themselves in the kiss for a few seconds, before alarms started going off in Rory's head and she pulled away.

They locked eyes again, and Jess turned off the car.

"Okay..."

****

*****

About half an hour later, Rory stood next to Jess at her apartment door. Needless to say, they hadn't resolved much of anything after the kiss. Rory was finally able to admit out loud that, yes, she had feelings for Jess. It wasn't much of a surprise to Jess, so he didn't make a big deal out of it. He basically asked her 'What now?', to which she promptly answered the usual 'I don't know'. So now they stood at her door, confused as ever as to what happened next.

"Do you, um, want some coffee?" she offered.

"I better not," he replied, after thinking about it.

"Oh."

Jess leaned over and gave her a slow kiss, taking her hands in his. "I'll call you tomorrow before I come pick you up."

"Oh," Rory said softly, her head spinning. "I mean, okay."

He grinned, lightly dropping her hands. "See you."

And with that, he was gone.

Now she was alone with her thoughts. And they weren't good thoughts, either. Well, they _were_, but—they weren't thoughts that she should be having. Or so she thought. She should be thinking about Shea, about how much fun they'll have at the carnival next Friday.

Instead, she thought about Jess. What he said, what she said, the kiss—she replayed the entire evening in her mind, trying to figure out her feelings. It was like trying to piece together a puzzle, only she was short a few pieces. She didn't know how to fit it all together, how to balance everything so no one got hurt, and everyone was happy.

What she need was to talk to her mom. _She'd_ understand...

****

*****

"You what? You kissed him _again_?"

"Kind of, yeah," Rory admitted.

"Oh Rory."

"Well? You should have heard him. He said some things that really made sense, and...I don't know—"

"I told you. _What_ did I tell you? I should've had a bet going, I could have a fortune right about now."

"Mom..."

"Right, okay, back to you. So is there no more Shea? Because he was pretty cute."

"Not helping."

"Oh. Then I take it back. He is _not_ cute. Shea, gross, bleh."

Rory laughed. She had called her mother in hope for answers, or at least help, on what to do. She should have expected the teasing to come along with it.

"I'm serious, Mom. What do I do?"

"Oh no...I'm not falling for that again, uh-uh. I'm staying out of it. All I have to say is if you want Jess, go get 'em."

"Thanks, that helps a lot," Rory said dryly. "Anything else?"

"Think about what happened with Dean."

Rory was quiet for a moment. "I know," she said finally.

"Do you love Jess?"

Rory sucked in a breath, the phone shaking in her hand. _Did_ she love Jess? Her rings clattered noisily against the phone. "I, um...I..."

"Do you love Shea?"

"Well, no. I've only know him a—"

"Take that under consideration," Lorelai said lightly.

"I will. Believe me, I will."

"I expect an answer by the time you come home on Friday."

"We'll see."

"That's my girl. Ooh, I need coffee," Lorelai exclaimed suddenly.

"Alright. Talk to you later," Rory laughed.

"Bye sweets," Lorelai replied cheerfully.

Rory hung up the phone and went into the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee. She sipped it thoughtfully, pondering her next move with Jess. Or if there would _be_ a next move, even.

"I need to talk to Shea."

She figured she should be totally honest with him and give him all the facts, before getting serious with him. Unfortunately, either way, she didn't see their 'relationship' going that far.

She went into her room and opened the top drawer of her dressed, pulling out a small box and setting it on her bed. She fell onto her bed, stretching out comfortably, before opening the box and peering into it. She dumped out its contents.

There, now scattered on her bed in front of her, were pictures, a bracelet, ticket stubs, et cetera. Things that had to do with the times she had spent with Jess.

She picked up one of the pictures, her thoughts going back to the day Jess had given her that picture.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Hello? Jess, are you in there? It's Rory."

She stood outside for Luke and Jess's apartment, waiting for him to let her in, so she could ask for the book he had promised to let her borrow.

"Come in!" Jess called from inside.

She opened the door, her eyes quickly scanning the somewhat crowded apartment. She found Jess kneeling on the floor at the foot of his bed, his head under the bed.

"You know, that could be a nice plumber shot, if you dropped our pants a little."

Jess turned, his eyes boring into hers. Realizing what she had just said, Rory's face turned bright red.

"That's not what I—"

"Oh, don't take it back now_," he teased slyly._

"So, um, what are you doing?"

Jess turned his back to her, once again sticking his head under his bed. He reached for something.

"Cleaning," his muffled voice came back.

"Why?"

"Luke told me to."

"Oh, okay."

Jess emerged from under the bed, glancing around and sighing. "You wouldn't wanna help, would you?"

Rory sank to her knees. "Why not."

He gazed at her. "I'm sure you didn't come to help me clean, though..."

"Oh! You were going to let me borrow that book you were talking about the other day."

"Right. If I can find it, you can definitely borrow it." He gestured to a stack of books beside them.

"Maybe we could clean first," Rory suggested, straightening a short stack of papers that had fallen over.

"What's in here?" she asked, lifting a lid to the box sitting in front of her.

Jess glanced over her shoulder. "Pictures," he stated, reaching around her to take away the box.

She pushed his hands away, her eyes lighting up in delight at the sight of all these pictures of Jess. 'Wow,' she thought, 'he photographs well.'

Her eyes fell on one particular picture, singling it out from the rest. She lifted it from the box, studying it.

"This is a nice picture," she commented.

He came back over and stared down at the picture she was holding. She looked up at him, but he shrugged. "That was from last year, in New York."

She nodded, placing the picture back in the box and closing it, setting it aside.

About ten minutes later, Jess came across the book that he was going to let her borrow, and he handed it to her.

"Here. I'm almost done here, you don't have to stay."

"I'm going to get some coffee...see you down there?" she asked.

Jess smiled. "Sure."

Rory headed downstairs to the diner and sat on a stool next to her mother.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hey sweets," Lorelai responded.

Rory glanced down at the book in her hands, opening the front cover. She raised an eyebrow. Inside, Jess had stuck the picture she had been looking at earlier.

"Good book?" Lorelai asked as Rory shut the book and set it down on the counter before her with a smile.

"Really good."

Jess came downstairs, his gaze falling on Rory. He raised an eyebrow at her, a questioning look on his face. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for the...book," she said.

He nodded. "Anytime."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rory lifted the charm bracelet that Jess had given her, pushing aside the other random things that lay in a mess before her. She hadn't seen it in ages. She put the bracelet on her wrist, holding her hand out in front of her so she could admire it.

Smiling faintly, she went to get ready for bed.


	15. The license plate game, a bottomless pit...

****

A/N: I know Dave is out of character a lot, so you don't need to tell me. I sort of gave him a personality change for my story. I haven't seen enough of him on GG to know what kinda stuff he'd say, anyway. Not yet, at least. So please don't point out that he's OOC, b/c I already know. ;) Enjoy. The next chapter is written, so once I get it typed, I'll add that too. That's what takes me so long adding chapters—typing it. I'm such a slacker. Anyway, this story shouldn't be too much longer...we'll see. I don't know where else to go with it. If you have any ideas, please e-mail me. You might even get a preview of the next chapter...

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **15

On Friday, Rory had just finished packing her bag for the trip to Stars Hollow, when the doorbell rang.

She gabbed her things and hurried to the door, throwing it open. She realized that she was almost disappointed that Shea stood there instead of Jess. He gave her a quick kiss, taking her bag from her.

Rory took a deep breath, turning around to lock the door behind her. Then she followed Shea outside to where Jess sat in his car waiting for them. The three of them were driving to Stars Hollow together. This was going to be an interesting ride...

****

*****

"I'm bored," Rory announced after they had been driving for about half an hour.

"Sorry, I'd make funny faces to amuse you, but I'm driving," Jess said sarcastically.

"That's okay. Your version of funny is probably mine of scary," she returned.

"Let's play a car game," Shea suggested.

"Like?" Rory asked, wrinkling her nose. She leaned forward from the backseat. _Were_ there any car games that didn't totally suck?

She caught eyes with Jess in the rearview mirror and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know," Shea replied, interrupting her thoughts. "The license plate game, or _I Spy_, or—"

"You know, maybe we could just listen to the radio."

Jess nodded, turning up the volume as some hard rock song came on.

They stopped a few minutes later at a rest stop.

Rory hadn't needed to go, so she stayed by the car, leaning against it while she waited.

The boys returned a minute later, and Jess stopped short when he saw Rory. He nodded at her hand.

"Nice bracelet."

Her eyes fell to her wrist, and she fiddled with her charm bracelet. "Yeah," she replied, catching his eye. He knew it was the bracelet he had given her.

"Hey, why don't you ride up front with me the rest of the way?"

Rory glanced at Shea, who had remarkably started to resemble Dean in the past few minutes.

"Go right ahead. Gives me room to stretch out, anyway."

"Great. Then get in—we have a carnival to get to."

They all piled back into the car and Jess sped off.

****

*****

"Are we there yet?" Rory asked, opening her eyes. She jumped, seeing as how Jess's face was inches from hers. They nearly banged heads.

"Jess, what—"

"It's okay, Shea went to pay for gas."

Rory swallowed, glancing out the window. Sure enough, they were parked next to a gas pump. Shea _was_ inside paying; Rory spotted him standing in line.

Turning back to Jess, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward. Her lips met Jess's in a soft-but-intense kiss. It didn't last long, however, since they wanted to make sure that Shea didn't come back and see them.

Rory sat up straight, smoothing her hair. She cleared her throat as Shea made his way back over to the car and got in.

"You okay?" Shea asked. "You look a little flushed."

Rory shook her head. "N-no...no, I'm fine," she assured him.

He nodded, fastening his seatbelt. Rory sank a little in her seat, her face burning.

****

*****

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as Jess pulled up at Luke's and the three of them got out of the car.

Rory ran over to her mother. "Mom, hi!" She gave her a hug. "We passed the carnival on the way here—have you gone yet?"

"Nope, not yet. Hey guys," she greeted Jess and Shea.

"Hi. Um, happy birthday," Shea said.

Lorelai frowned in confusion, and Jess smirked. "Um, thanks?" Lorelai look at Rory.

An awkward silence followed, so Rory quickly spoke up.

"We're gonna stop by the house and drop off my things, then come back here."

"Okay, that's fine. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Shea and Jess nodded at Lorelai as they walked back to the car.

Not long later, they were pulling into the driveway of Rory's old house.

Rory hurried to the door, letting herself in. She left the door open for Shea and Jess, but didn't wait for them. She headed straight to her room, setting her bag down.

"Sarah didn't mind covering for us today at the Corner, did she?" Shea asked Jess, setting his bag down on the floor in the hallway.

Jess shook his head. "No, she's got Jeff helping her. Besides," he added, "once I told her she'd be getting paid, she said that's all she needed to know."

Jess went over to Rory's room, standing in the doorway. Shea followed him and Rory looked up.

"Hey. So, um, are you guys staying here tonight? Because—"

"No, Luke's."

"Oh." Rory smiled, trying to hide her relief. "So who's hungry?"

****

*****

At around seven o'clock, Rory, Jess, Shea, Lorelai, and Luke made their way to the carnival.

"Remember—dirty dance," Lorelai hissed, walking past Rory.

"What was that?" Jess asked, a smirk on his face.

"_Nothing_," Rory replied, glancing at her mother's back. "Come on, I want cotton candy!"

"But you just ate," Shea exclaimed. He started listing all the foods she had eaten. "A hamburger, fries, two cups of coffee, pie—"

"That was fifteen minutes ago," Rory said, dismissing his words with a wave of her hand. He raised an eyebrow, so she continued, "Oh, Shea, there is so much about me that you don't know. We'll have to work on that. Come on, keep up!" She walked ahead of them.

Shea glanced at Jess, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He bet the fact that Rory seemed to have a bottomless pit in her stomach didn't surprise Jess at all. He had probably known for years.

"Where to first?" Jess asked.

"I want to find Lane," Rory said distractedly, scanning the crowd of people for her friend. She had apparently forgotten all about the cotton candy. "She and Dave wanted to meet Shea."

"How about we go on the Ferris Wheel first, then? We could probably spot them from there," Jess suggested.

"Good idea, this way."

Rory led them to the ride, giving money to the person who was operating it.

She turned around. "Shea and I—" She stopped when she noticed that Shea was gone. "Shea?"

"Are you getting on?" the man behind them in line asked impatiently. He and his son stepped forward.

"Oh. Um, yeah. I guess," Rory muttered.

She and Jess sat down on the small Ferris Wheel chair, only inches apart from one another. Rory didn't have a good feeling about this.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't—" She began, starting to stand up.

However, the man operating the ride closed her in, securing the chair closed. Like it or not, she was riding on the Ferris Wheel right now. With Jess.

"Relax. We'll find Shea from up here, too," Jess told her.

Rory sighed, sitting back as the ride started moving.

"I think we should talk again," Jess announced, looking at Rory.

"Do you see them?" she asked, leaning forward and searching for her friends.

Jess put a hand on her stomach, lightly pushing her until she leaned back in her seat. "Rory."

"What?" She tried to lean forward again, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her in place.

She glanced down at his hand resting on her hip. It was just resting there, casually, like it was the most natural place in the world for it to be.

"Jess—"

"Rory, please. For once, don't think about everyone else. What _they_ think, what _they_ want. Think about what _you_ want."

Rory licked her lips, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. That was all Jess needed. He leaned over and kissed her, again, this time for the whole world to see. Or, all of Stars Hollow, at least. Then the ride was over, and they were stopped at the top, waiting for their turn to get off the ride.

Too bad Rory and Jess were lost in themselves, because if they had looked down below, they would have found who they had been looking for. The reason they had gotten on the ride to begin with.

Shea, who had somehow managed to find Lane and Dave on his own, stood there, watching them. Watching his best friend and his girlfriend making out, for the whole town to see.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for that," Lane assured Shea, staring up at Rory and Jess. She nudged Dave.

"Yeah. Maybe, uh, he jumped her."

"Dave!" Lane cried, her eyes widening.

Dave held up his hands defensively. "I was joking."

Lane sighed, looking at Shea. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But, um, I think I'm going to go. Where's the closest hotel?"

"Well, there's an _inn_ not too far..." Lane told him about the Independence Inn.

"Thanks. Oh, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Lane called after him. She leaned her head on Dave's shoulder, watching Shea walk away. Dave kissed the top of her head.

"This isn't looking good for Rory," Lane commented.

"I beg to differ. I think it's just looking up," Dave told her as they turned their attention back to the Ferris Wheel. The ride had totally stopped, and the guy had to go over and tap Rory and Jess on the shoulder to tell them the ride was over.

Rory blushed furiously, hurrying from the ride. They spotted Lane and Dave and walked over.

"Hey! How long have you been here? We were looking for you," Rory told them.

"We've been here," Lane replied vaguely.

"Oh. Well are you having fun yet?"

"Not as much fun as you guys!" Dave laughed.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Maybe we should go on the Ferris Wheel," Dave suggested to Lane. "That looked like fun."

Lane smacked him. "Ror, Shea saw you guys. He went to your mom's inn."

"Oh."

"Are you going after him?"

"I don't know," Rory responded. "I mean, I know we were going out, but it was only for a few weeks—it's not like we were engaged or something."

"Rory?"

"Yeah, I'm going," Rory sighed, heading to the parking lot.

"Jess? I don't think you should go, too," Lane declared as he started after Rory.

"I drove. I have to at least give her the keys," he said.

She put a hand on his arm. "I'll give her a ride."

****

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. But if not, please be nice in yur reviews.


	16. Weak knees, the mother of all pouty face...

****

A/N:: Ahh it took me awhile to update!! Don't hurt me!! LoL J/J. Anyway, enjoy [hopefully] & don't forget to review...

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **16

"Rory, wait up!" Lane called.

Rory spun on her heel, stopping to let her friend catch up to her. "Are you leaving too?"

"I'll drive you to the inn. Dave's getting on my nerves," she joked.

"What's the matter, married life not workin' for ya?" Rory teased.

Lane appeared to think about it. "Well, it's weird living with a boy," she revealed. "But I'm dealing."

"Good for you."

They stopped at Lane's car, waiting for Lane to unlock their doors.

Suddenly, Rory heard someone calling her name. Turning, she locked eyes with Jess.

"Rory!" he called. "Wait!"

He jogged over, wrapping an arm around her and giving her such a passionate kiss, it left Rory's knees weak. She gasped for air, her eyes wide.

"Please don't go and do what I have a feeling you're about to do."

"Go where?" Rory breathed, moving to kiss him again.

Jess pulled away, laughing. "You're not running away?" he asked.

She felt a smile spread across her face. "Not this time," she chirped.

He let out a breath. "Well, great. Carry on, then."

She stood on tiptoe to give him one last kiss, before Lane pulled her away.

"One guy at a time, Ror."

****

*****

****

A _l_**i**_t_**t**_l_**e e**_a_**r**_l_**i**_e_**r.**_._**.**

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" Lorelai asked.

"A slow one," Luke replied.

"Hm. Wanna go to the dance first?"

He narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Not real—"

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "It'll be fun, I promise."

She started to pull him to Miss Patty's dance studio, where a handful of people had already gathered, waiting for the music to start.

Suddenly, Lorelai stopped, gazing up at something in the sky.

"What is it?" Luke followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Is that Jess up there, kissing Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Huh. Just checking. Alright, let's dance!"

"Wha—"

"Come _on_." She grabbed his hand and led him into the studio just as Miss Patty got the music going.

Luke groaned. "Do we have to? Can't we just—"

Lorelai gave him her best pouty face—the_ mother of all_ pouty faces, with the puppy dog eyes and everything. She even threw in a little whimper for an added effect. He finally gave in, sighing.

"One dance?" he asked hopefully.

"That just depends on how bad you are," she answered, grabbing one of his hands. He put an arm around her, and they started dancing.

After a few moments, Luke spoke up again. "Are Rory and Jess together now?" he wanted to know.

"Nope."

"No? Then why—"

"See, it's like the situation with Dean all over again. Only with a lot more kissing."

"Oh," Luke responded_. "Oh..."_

"Yeah."

"Well."

"Yeah, well. I'll pass along more information when I get it. As for now, I feel compelled to ask where you learned to dance this good."

"Right here."

Lorelai grinned. "You learned to dance from Patty?"

"No, I was _taught_ right here. Patty didn't teach me."

"Do tell..."

"Rachel."

"Oh." Lorelai blinked. She had nothing personal against Luke's former girlfriend—Rachel was one of the sweetest people Lorelai had ever met, actually. Maybe that was it—she was _too_ sweet.

"Yeah. There was this club in Hartford that she dragged me out to...It's no big deal."

"I _so_ cannot see you at a dance club," Lorelai exclaimed.

He shrugged, spinning her around. Her eyes sparkled as they came face to face again.

"Impressive."

"Oh my god, this is huge!" Lane cried once she and Rory were on their way to the Independence Inn.

"I know, but what about Shea?"

"Rory, you've known him for like a day. You've been in love with Jess for years."

"I wouldn't say in _love_, since I left Stars Hollow because of him," Rory said.

"Oh, you left Stars Hollow because you thought he didn't feel the same way," Lane pointed out. "Besides, you would have left the next day anyway. So you left _early_ because of him. It isn't the same."

"Sure it is," Rory argued.

"Are you looking for reasons to stay with Shea?"

"No, I just...I—god, I barely know him! I shouldn't be getting this upset. I mean, you go on one casual double-date, and next thing you know, you're in a relationship."

"Do you even know his last name?"

"Lane! Of course I do! It's, uh, Taylor."

Lane laughed. "See, that should have been your first clue."

"Clue to what?" Rory asked.

"Clue to...to...Oh, I don't know. That's just what you say," Lane stated, pulling into a parking space in front of the inn. "Want me to wait?"

"No, I'll be fine. Hopefully this will be quick and painless."

"Like pulling off a band-aid?"

"Exactly."

Lane looked at her friend sympathetically. "Good luck."

Rory nodded. "Tell Jess to wait for me."

"I will," Lane promised.

Rory got out of the car, shutting her door and making her way to the entrance of the inn. She looked back once, and Lane motioned for her to keep going. Rory disappeared inside, finally, and Lane headed back to the carnival.

Rory walked up to the front desk. "Hey Michel," she greeted.

"Hel—oh, it's you," he responded, his gaze falling back to the stack of papers before him.

In all the years Rory's known him, she didn't think she had ever heard him say her name. He always addressed her as 'you', or to Lorelai, 'your daughter'. Was it too much to ask for a 'Hello Rory' once in awhile? She supposed it was, for him at least.

No matter how long it's been since she's seen him, she always knew what to expect: the same bored, annoyed Michel.

"It's me," she confirmed cheerfully, unperturbed by his lack of enthusiasm to see her.

"Did you want something? Your mother is not here."

"Oh, I know, but my _friend_ is. And I need to talk to him, but I don't know which room he's in." She looked at him hopefully.

"Oh. Good luck with that," he told her.

"Michel, please do this for me?" _No response._ "Please?" _Silence. _"Fine. Maybe I'll just tell Mom about how _you_ were the one that bought that big box of coffee for the inn the other day, when _you_ don't even drink coffee, but you know my mom does. And you know how she gets when she's coffee deprived. I bet she'd be awfully grateful that you saved her from that."

"You wouldn't," Michel said, glaring at her. "Besides, I just didn't want to listen to her whine anymore."

"She would thank you. Maybe even give you a hug."

"I do not want a hug!" he exclaimed.

"The room number, please?"

"What is his name?" Michel never stopped glaring at her, but now he narrowed his eyes.

"Shea Taylor."

Michel glanced down at the book in front of him. He told her Shea's room number, and Rory grinned.

"Thanks!" She started walking away, but then stopped and turned around. "By the way, Mom already knows about the coffee thing. We think it was _very_ sweet of you. Bye, thanks again!"

"But—I am not sweet," Michel protested. "I am not sweet!" he repeated as she hurried up the stairs.

Shea glanced up as someone knocked on his door. He turned off he TV he had been watching—well, staring at would be more accurate. Grateful for the distraction, he went over and opened the door. He locked eyes with Rory, who stood before him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi," she said, trying to make her smile meet her eyes. It was hopeless...she was sure she looked as upset as she felt, which was ironic, since _he_ was the one that had just caught his girlfriend making out with his best friend.

"Hey," Shea responded softly.

After a short pause, Rory asked if she could come in. Shea moved aside to let her pass him, then he closed the door, staring at it for a second before following Rory to the living room.

"So how are you?" Shea asked nonchalantly, forcing a smile on his face.

"I'm good, but—"

"Hey, sorry I left you back there, but I got tired all of a sudden...I wanted to lay down, so I just came here."

"Shea—"

"Did you see Lane and Dave? Because I remembered them from the pictures you showed me, and I found them."

"Shea, I know you saw me and Jess on the Ferris Wheel."

He took a deep breath. "Oh yeah. That."

"Yeah, and let me tell you—I don't do things like that lightly. Or at all, even."

"So you're saying I didn't see you making out with Jess on the Ferris Wheel?" Shea demanded.

"Well, no, but—"

"You could have told me that you had feelings for him; I would've understood."

"But you don't now?" Rory asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know, Rory. Do you love him?"

Rory thought about it before she answered him. "I think so," she told him slowly, softly. "Are you mad?"

"No," he replied. "I'm not mad. So, wow, how long before the double date had it been since you had seen him?"

"Years," she stated. "And it was so weird, because I've been thinking about him a lot and wondering what he was up to, too. So to see him then was—"

"Oh..."

Rory frowned. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"You're the girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl from Jess's past that he couldn't get over. He's been obsessed with you since I've known him. It should have tipped me off when I found out how much you like to read. _No one_ likes to read that much."

"Hello, I do!"

"And so does Jess."

"Yes."

"Well I'm glad you found him again," Shea said sincerely.

Rory shook her head. "You are..._the_ nicest guy..."

"Yeah, well—I know," Shea joked.

"So...we're good?"

Shea squatted down to where he was eye level with her, and he gave her a hug. He fell onto the couch and Rory laughed, pushing him off of her.

She couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was that Shea had taken it so well. He understood, and he was all for her and Jess. Or, he didn't mind, at least.

She couldn't wait to tell her mother.

A/N:: another not-one-of-my-best chapters, but I hope you liked it anyway. ;/ The last chapter should be the last, and I've already finished it, actually. I just have to go over it and make sure that I *do* like it. Anyway, what I need from you guys is, well, reviews for one thing. But also...I have like 5 stories in progress, and I need to know which one you want me to work on/finish next. So please go to my [fanfic] website, and vote. If you don't, I'll...I know, I'll punish you by not putting up my next story!! I'm just joking, of course. Not like you guys would cry over that or anything. LoL anyway, please go to http://www.geocities.com/vgm269** to vote. Once you enter the website, click on the 'More' link & then 'Vote for my next story'. You'd be helping me out a lot, and I'd really appreciate it. Thanks guys.**


	17. Dealing with a breakup, being paranoid, ...

****

A/N:: I know a lot of you think it's weird how I made Shea and Rory's 'relationship', but you also have to realize that I made Shea more attached to Rory than I made her attached to him. He hasn't been w/ someone in forever, and she just wanted Jess. Yup, that's pretty much how it is. Does that clear it up any?? Also, this is the last chapter. I'm in chapter 2 of my new story, Help Me Remember, but I don't wanna post it now b/c, well, you guys are impatient [lol] and I'm having trouble with Chapter 2. I really like Chapter 1, though [I think], so…if you wanted to read that, you could e-mail me. But remember, I'm not adding it HERE until have written more chapters and stuff. Anyway, sorry this chapter suxx, but please review.

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **17

Rory opened the door to Luke's diner, walking over to the counter and taking a seat on one of the stools.

"What can I get you?"

Rory glanced up at Caesar, who stood there waiting expectantly for her order, with a pen and a notepad in hand.

"Actually, I was looking for my mom and Luke. Have you seen them?"

"They're still out there somewhere. But it's probably about time for—"

__

"Coffee!"

"—a coffee beak," Caesar finished with a grin as Lorelai burst into the diner. Luke followed on her heels.

"Oh Rory, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, walking over. "Where's Shea and Lane and Dave and Jess?"

"Shea's at the inn, Lane and Dave are probably off 'having fun' on the Ferris Wheel, and Jess is—oh! Waiting for me!" She jumped up.

"Slow down. Why's Shea at the inn?"

"I'll tell you later, I have to go meet Jess. I just came to tell you I'm not with Shea anymore. Bye!" Rory stood up, practically bouncing from the diner and leaving a dumbfounded Lorelai staring after her.

"_Rory!_ That's not enough information!" Lorelai whined. She frowned at Luke. "Why does she always do that" she demanded.

"I don't know, she's _your_ daughter," he responded with a shrug.

"She did this when she and Dean broke up, too. What would possess her to say something like that and just leave?"

"I don't know," Luke repeated.

"See, with _Dean_..."

Lorelai went into story-mode as she thought about Rory's first boyfriend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

__

"Luke, please. I need_ a cup of coffee today."_

"Like you don't every other day?" he asked, holding the pot of coffee away from her.

"I really_ need it today," she replied. "Don't _make_ me come back there."_

Luke grunted, moving to pour her a cup of coffee. He stopped, however, as the door to the diner flew open. Everyone glanced up in surprise at Rory, who stood there out of breath. Her eyes fell on Lorelai and she grinned, walking over. Sitting on the stool next to her mother, she lightly hit her palms on the table.

"Coffee—please," she panted.

"Rory, what is the matter with you?" Lorelai laughed. "You're practically glowing. It looks like you're so happy you could burst. And that's not a very pleasant image, my friend. What happened?"

"Well—thanks Luke." Rory paused to take a sip of her coffee. "Dean and I were just talking, and we decided it's not working. So we broke up." She took another sip of her coffee. "Hey, I'm going to go get my stuff together. I have to leave for Cambridge tomorrow morning again."

"But—what?" Lorelai looked so confused, Luke couldn't help but laugh.

Rory gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and then she left the diner.

Lorelai blinked, turning to Luke. "Did I miss something?"

He shrugged. "She's happy, she broke up with Dean, she's leaving tomorrow morning. That's what I heard."

"Me too..." Lorelai said slowly. "And she thinks she can get away with that?"

"So go after her," Luke told her.

"I plan on it."

"You waiting for coffee?"

"To go, hurry, please_!"_

Luke shook his head, grabbing a to-go cup and splashing coffee into it. "This stuff's gonna kill you one of these days."

"Health talk later, details now!"

"Nice shot almost-sentences you have there."

Lorelai grabbed the cup of coffee from him as he put a lid on it. "Nice friendly service you_ have there," she shot back, grinning to show that she was joking. "Bye!"_

Luke stared after her as she left the diner, following the path Rory had taken just moments before.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Maybe that's her way of dealing with a breakup," Luke suggested once Lorelai had finished her story.

"But—well, yeah, maybe. But she went out with Dean for a few years; she's only been with Shea for a few _weeks_."

Luke shrugged. "Don't ask me to explain your daughter, I'm just here to serve coffee."

"Oh, don't give me that. She's practically yours, too," Lorelai exclaimed. She blushed. "Um, I meant that since we used to see you every day for _years_, you—"

"I know, Lorelai."

"Oh. Good."

They exchanged smiles, and Lorelai stood up. "Let's go back out there," she said quietly, leading the way and letting Luke follow.

Dave glanced over his shoulder and Rory waved at him, trying to get him to stop. He walked Lane in a circle, and the two of them met Rory halfway.

"Finally!" Rory exclaimed. "I've been chasing you guys for almost ten minutes!"

"I told you we were being followed," Dave said to Lane.

"Oops." Lane grinned at Rory. "I thought he was being paranoid. Anyway, what's up? How did it go?"

"And where's Jess?" Dave added.

"Nothing, fine, and I thought he was with you?" Rory returned.

"He left a little while ago. We figured he was coming after you..." Lane trailed off.

"Oh."

"Maybe he went to talk to his friend. How did that go, anyway?" Dave asked curiously.

"It went fine, but—what should I do, wait for him?"

"I think you should."

"Okay, good. It's settled," Rory said. "I'm waiting."

Lane linked an arm through Rory's and one through Dave's, and led the way to the next ride.

****

*****

She glanced up as someone knocked on the door again. He groaned, switching off the TV.

"Not again..."

He thought that maybe if he was really quiet, the person would go away. So he froze, but a few seconds later the person knocked again. Annoyed, he went over and opened the door.

"Oh. Jess, hi."

"Hey man, can I come in?"

Shea moved aside, and Jess walked into the room. Shea closed the door behind him, and they migrated over to the living room. They sat down on opposing chairs, and neither said anything for another minute.

Jess cleared his throat. "I guess I'll start. You know, I didn't mean to—" He grimaced at his pathetic tone and tried again. "I didn't set out to—"

"I know," Shea assured him, cutting him off.

"Okay. Because, you know me. You know I wouldn't—"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"We're cool?" Jess pressed.

"Yeah. Hey, it happens," Shea replied.

"Unintentionally," Jess added.

"Unintentionally," Shea repeated. "But I'm just wondering...I was talking to Rory, and she said you guys almost went out before, but that's all she would say. You want to elaborate? I'm just curious."

"There's not much more to the story," Jess stated. "We almost went out, but we didn't. She left for Harvard, still with Bagboy."

"Bagboy?" Shea asked, confused.

"Yeah. That's, um, Rory's old boyfriend's nickname, sort of."

"Okay. So you and Rory had a thing for each other, but she had a boyfriend?" Shea asked. "Just trying to follow," he declared, when Jess just stared at him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So she's the girl?"

"Well she _is_ a girl..."

"No. I mean _the_ girl. The one you've been obsessed over since high school and talk about, or find a way to bring into the conversation, nonstop? That girl?"

"To put it bluntly, yes," Jess responded, his tone becoming guarded.

"You know she feels the exact same way for you, right?" Shea paused. "Well, I'm guessing you do, since you and her just played tonsil hockey," he joked.

"Oh geez. That is so middle school," Jess laughed.

"So what's your next move?"

"Who said I had one?" Jess countered, raising an eyebrow.

Shea stood up and caught eyes with his friend. "You always have a move," he pointed out lightly.

"Actually...she asked me to meet her later. I'm probably late, but I just wanted to make sure we were cool first."

"Are you saying _I_ come before _her_?" Shea batted his eyes at Jess.

"Now I didn't go that far," Jess exclaimed with a grin. "But you're my best friend, and some girl can't change that."

"Even Rory, huh?" Jess shook his head. "Aw..." Shea bent down and pinched Jess's cheek, "Are you going soft on me now?"

Jess cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, pushing Shea's hand away." I'm just trying to get out of here so I can go meet Rory."

Shea nodded toward the door. "Go on. I'll see you at work in the morning."

Jess smiled at him gratefully as he stood up. He lightly hit Shea's arm. "Thanks, Taylor." He headed to the door. "Later." And then he was gone.

Rory crossed her arms over her chest, shivering involuntarily. She glanced around at everyone having fun around her. Lane and Dave has already left, apologetic. They had offered to stay, or at least take Rory home, but she told them to go without her. She wanted to wait for Jess.

She sat down on a nearby bench, placing her hands on her knees. A minute later she felt something drop on her head, so she looked up. Another drop hit her on the cheek. Rain. Great.

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her, and she slowly raised her eyes, taking the hand.

"Jess," she breathed, gazing into his eyes and letting him pull her up to where she was standing in front of him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something."

Rory blinked as another drop fell on her head. It barely fazed her, however. She leaned into Jess, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You're shaking," he told her.

"I'm cold," she whispered, burying her face into his neck. She inhaled, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne.

He ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it down some. She lifted her head, slowly, meeting his gaze once again. Their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss, just as the rain picked up. Now it was drizzling, but soon it started to pour.

Jess and Rory started to dance, their hips swaying slowly from side to side. Everyone ran around, hurrying to get out of the rain. They splashed up puddles around Rory and Jess, but they didn't seem to notice. They just kept dancing.

****

-T_h_**e E**_n_**d**


End file.
